A Rift In Time
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Time is endless and has endless possibilities. Though we've defeated Naraku and saved the world,we still travel as if we hadn't. I reached my breaking point and decided to return to the modern era, to home. I'm done with adventure and monsters, my life will be normal! That's what I thought, but fate had other plans. Actually,he had other plans! Our souls tied with a secret promise
1. To each their own

**Chapter 1: To each their own**

Dawn became certain when the golden orb shattered the night sky, bringing warmth and life to the cold darkness. Bright colors poured into the navy sky. Small drops clung to the vegetation and darkened the naked earth. Birds rejoiced with their morning medley, replacing the cricket's orchestra. The forest was beaming with new life after last night's rain. The scent of damp earth filled my nose, tall green trees towered over me. Ahead there was a muddy path with puddles scattered about here and there. ' _Last night's rain was refreshing. It washed away everything and gave everything a fresh start. A new life. Me included. So we've defeated Naraku, Kikyo is gone, and it's been nearly six months. I just thought things would be different. But they aren't._

 _We still travel around helping villages plagued with yokai. Miroku and Sango married, but they aren't settling down just yet. I thought Inuyasha and I would do the same… but we aren't even dating.'_

Glancing over to my right I stared off into the distance, my sight settled on a tall mountain range. The snow-capped mountain range reminded me of how I felt last night, small. ' _Last night I decided to talk to Inuyasha. I told him I still loved him and wanted to be with him like we used to talk about. He just shrugged me off and didn't give me a specific answer, but it was a no._

 _A vague no, but a no all the same. He said he wasn't sure how he felt anymore and didn't want to be bothered with this right now. Then something about how we had a lot of time, to think about if we want to court or not. It's been like two and a half years! How much longer do you need to think about if we should date or not?! It's not marriage, it's dating._

 _But I did hope that marriage would eventually happen._ '

Trying to clear my head I decided to just take in the beauty of the land. The mountains were several hues of grey, decorated with a few shrubs and pines. Despite the harsh sun rising higher and higher, the mountains were always powdered. The steep mountains hugged a bright green valley. The tall grass blew gently in the wind giving the illusion of waves. Dark brown objects bobbed throughout the green sea. One brown object moved side to side proudly displaying his large antlers. The herd looked as though they were playing a game of sorts, perhaps hide and seek.

' _I can't wait anymore, he may have all the time in the world. But I don't. I'm mortal. I've waited long enough. Or at least that's what everyone has told me. I guess I really need to give up on him._

 _It'll be hard but I can do it. I just need to have some me time and then I'll be ready to be around him with a steel heart.'_

"Hey, Kagome!"

Turning around I saw Sango walking towards me, ' _How long has she been following me?'_ Kirara pranced proudly next to her owner. I Closed the distance between us and stood in front of Sango with a confused expression "Were you following me?" Sango smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear "Sorry, it's just I was a bit worried. I couldn't help but hear what happened last night. So Kirara and I decided to make sure you were okay." A bit annoyed Kagome sighed and waved her hand dismissively "I'm fine. I should be used to it by now." Kirara transformed and Sango climbed on her back "Why don't we return, who knows what those idiots are doing without us there." Kagome climbed on the large feline, she smiled at the thought of how frightened she was riding on her. Going high into the sky without any reins or saddle to secure her from falling to her death. But Kirara was a great flyer and never had her passengers fall from her before. If she had no doubt she would have caught them before they hit the ground. Taking off into the sky for the umpteenth time Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes and relax the gentle breeze tickled her face. It was nice. When she opened them, they were landing in front of an inn. She saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo staring up at them impatiently. Sango glanced at her and laughed "Look how lost they are without us. It's like we are their mothers."

Kagome couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggle "Yeah, at least I didn't marry a child in a man's body." Sango smiled and stared at her husband with a loving gaze "He may be a child in some ways, but I still love him."

"How have his eyes been?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Any wandering lately?"

Sango cracked a confident and shook her head "Nope.

If he does then he gets to sleep on the floor, alone." The girl's conversation came to an end as Kirara landed. Miroku helped Sango off and into his arms for a kiss.

Though Kagome was happy that Sango and Miroku's happy ending, she couldn't help but feel a little left out. Though they traveled as a group like they have been for nearly three years now it felt different, it felt lonely. Sango and Miroku were still experiencing that honeymoon phase and were often by themselves or at the back of the group together. Shippo came and went as he pleased visiting his old village, the fox inn and Kaede's village. He had a crush on one of Kaede's third cousins and often visited her as well. Even someone as young and innocent as Shippo had someone. Inuyasha was his usual moody self and seemed to keep to himself most days, he hardly even bothered Shippo anymore. ' _Which leaves me blindly following this group that just doesn't seem to work anymore, before we were like a puzzle. We fit and we had a single goal. Now it's like everyone though we travel as one, it's like we all belong to different puzzles. Our pieces don't fit how they should, if they do at all it's because someone forced them together. Looking at our pieces even a child would notice. My piece has two protruding circles, I connect to a person with two circles missing. But I'm trying to connect with a person with just one circle missing. Shippo is a distant corner piece. Sango and Miroku seem to be the only pieces that fit together perfectly.'_

"Oi, Kagome."

My attention was pulled from the clouds, but a rude voice. Helping myself off, I patted Kirara and praised her. Turning to face my friends I kept my eyes locked on the inn behind them trying to avoid one person's existence entirely. Walking past the group and ascending the steps of the inn, I heard the same voice again.

"Kagome."

I clenched my teeth trying not to say that word. _'Though he did make me angry it wouldn't be right to use that word to hurt him for no reason. Then again a broken heart is a good reason to hurt someone. Songs talk about it all the time. Burning someone to death, Keying up their car, destroying their life. But I could never do any of those things. Well maybe key up his car if he had a car, but he doesn't. He doesn't have anything. Not even a house. If he did I guess I could scratch the door or carve something into it._ ' I began to laugh _'I know English and no one else in this era does. I could carve something like: A huge dumbass lives here!'_

"Hey! You deaf? I'm talking to you."

"No your talking at me!" I quicken my steps as I internally scolded myself, _'Damn it don't get wrapped up in another pointless fight!' The echo of steps on the stone stairs was loud, I was not alone. 'No doubt that heated dog was on my tail, he probably wants to bark orders for me to follow. Like a good little housewife, but I'm no housewife and from what he said I'll never be his. So I'm not wasting another second listening to him. He is the leader of our group nothing else. Not that we even really need a group! Shippo can go travel on his own. Miroku and Sango can physically settle down and Inuyasha can do whatever he wants and I can actually live a normal life? Yup! Yes, that's what's gonna happen! I'm going to do this before anyone can convince me of anything else!'_

"Kagome."

My hand grabbed the wooden door, "Kagome." I quickly threw the heavy door open "KA! GO!ME!" I could feel him directly behind me and my hand grabbed the door, "KAGO-" I slammed it shut, as hard as I could. Part of me hoping I got a piece of Inuyasha, like his nose. If this were a cartoon I would have slammed it and it would have become huge and red like a tomato. It would have throbbed as a sad violin played for him. I giggled and wondered why was I laughing so much? ' _Did I break? Am I going insane? No he couldn't have driven me insane. I must be happy. Really happy!'_ Looking to my right I gave the innkeeper an awkward smile as I held the door shut behind me. My smile grew wider when Inuyasha began to yell and curse on the other side "Kagome! I will break this door down! One. Two-." The man stood up from behind his counter with anger and worry clear as day on his face. "Sir you have lovely- SIT!"

A loud bang shook echoed from outside and the inn shook. The man confused immedenly sat in his chair and stared at me, ' _Is she a god? A yokai? Was that an earthquake?!'_ I gave him an apologetic smile which made him turn as pale as a ghost. Before I could cause any more damage I let go of the door and ran down the hall, skidding at a stop in front of my door. Sliding it open my eyes immediately found what I needed. My trusty book bag! But I threw away my tattered yellow one, if was filled with rips, burns and holes from battle and travel. So a few months ago I got this pretty blue one with white anchors, not sure why but I loved it. It was so cute. All that time away from my own era it seems I still turned out like my friends, they were always trying to keep up with the fashions. Having the newest clothes, electronics and Ayame even had a car now! I didn't really want a car or the newest electronics. I couldn't fit a car down the well or carry it up, and there was no Wi-Fi in the feudal era so having a phone was pointless. But clothes. I began to read magazines and pick up on the newest fashions. My friends all had jobs now so they could afford their own clothes easily, but I had to bargain shop and save or ask for Eri, Ayame, and Yuka's hand me downs. I'm pretty sure my job which was time traveling, fighting yokai and saving the world was one of the toughests out there.

But it didn't pay.

So gramps and mom gave me some allowance here and there for things I did around the shrine over the past two and half years. I managed to save six hundred dollars and update my entire closet and bought a cute camera. It was an old polaroid camera, but it did the trick and I loved it. Diving for my bag I pulled out a pair of black high waisted shorts and coral tank top, ' _Perfect.'_ I slid on my shorts and buttoned the three I had, pulling my shirt over my head I smiled it was a tank top that stopped right where my shorts began. My clothes hugged me tight showing my curves that I had patiently waited for. I grabbed my coral converse slipping them on without even tying the laces. I gathered my raven hair into messy bun and secured it with a single ponytail. Putting on my sunglasses and throwing my bag over my shoulder that was it. I ran back down the hallway and found Inuyasha at the end waiting for me. I pushed past him and ran outside. Though Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at me like a I grown a third head, I felt better than ever. Like I could conquer the world.

"Kagome! What the Hell! What is with you?! Are you ragging?!"

' _WHAT?! He's gonna die!'_

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Not that it is any of your business. But no I'm not RAGGING! I don't get to do that anymore! The feudal era has made me give up many things! Including that! I've had to go one the pill because I spend so much time here. Anyways that's not the point here you low brow mut! I'm leaving! I'm going home and never coming back! You are wasting my youth! I should be having fun and living life to it's fullest IN MY ERA! I should be dating and falling in love, going to school regularly, having a part time job and hanging out with friends! I shouldn't have to be here hunting down yokai! I've finished my job. My job was to find the shards and help destroy the jewel. Well I did! So now I'm going home! GOODBYE!"

Inuyasha stood there for a moment like it hadn't sunk in entirely. I decided to take the chance I was given "Sango, can I borrow Kiara one last time?" Sango surprised by my outburst but seeming to understand gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "Take care. We'll miss you." My motivation was slowing down, but before it stopped entirely I hopped on Kirara's back. She took off into the sky "Bone eater's well." I looked down at the ground and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo waving. I also saw Inuyasha standing there screaming and cursing things I couldn't hear. ' _He's throwing a fit? What a child. But it's time to grow up! I need to live my life and since he made it clear we aren't going to date or get married, then I have no reason to live in the past. Both figuratively and literally at this point.'_

I looked down at the lush green landscape that would soon be no more. The few villages would be replaced by large functioning cities. Cars would replace the need for wooden carts. Most of the wildlife would be restricted to specific areas, rather than being allowed to roam free. The wolves would be gone. Yokai and my friends who are bound here will all be gone. ' _As sad as that makes me, I have to choose, my era or this one. Though travel between the two is easier than me boarding a plane. I can't spend half my life here and half there, I need to commit. I need stability.'_

I watched the clouds as we flew through them, ' _I'll miss this. This absolute peace of flying. I can always board a plane. But it's not the same. In a plane you have to trust strangers and hope that everyone around you has manners.'_ But Kirara was the best pilot and she offered a peaceful flight. I hardly noticed that three hours had passed. My motivation began to dwindle as I wondered if I was making the right decision.

' _This must be the right decision. What am I supposed to do just run around playing hero forever? Eventually I'll grow old, as will Sango and Miroku. We just can't keep this up. We need to decide our own paths from now.'_

I noticed we had begun our descent. I gave Kirara a hug and told her how much fun I had these past few years and how I'd miss her. Before tears came to my eyes I ran from her side and to the well in the middle of the field. I touched it's rough stone and looked down, a clean dirt patch was all that I saw. I had removed the bones long ago. ' _It all happened so fast. I guess this is goodbye?'_ Deciding not to let my emotions destroy new possibilities, I swung my legs over and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I pushed off the edge and fell down it's chornocial abyss.


	2. Impossible

_**Three months Later~**_

Three months had passed since my return home. Somedays it felt like years almost like my whole time in the feudal era had been a dream. Somedays it felt like it was just yesterday. But it was no longer spring it was the middle of summer, Japan during summer was so lively. There was the beach, the pool, the amusement parks, the cram classes and so much more. ' _Even though life in the modern era wasn't always as great as I had remembered. The stars had been replaced with city lights, due to growing cities. Clean air had became rare due to growing number of factories, use of vehicles and machines. Strangers were no longer compassionate or trusting to all. Resources that had been taken for granite were now highly valuable. Resources like clean water, wood for homes and land. Luxuries once highly valued were now taken for granite. Luxuries like hygiene, food, reliable medicine and education. Still I'm sure I prefer the modern era, afterall I was born here, I was raised here, I belong here._ '

I had been staring at my reflection so long and with my mind being elsewhere, I felt as though I blind. I frowned at the stranger staring back at me. The stranger was me, but sometimes it was hard to believe. Not long after coming back I told my friends that Inuyasha and I were over and that my unknown illness was cured. They begged me to get a makeover and even said they would pay for it. Their exact words were "Let's celebrate the new you with a new look!" Yuka had been very convincing "Come on it's like being reborn, your health is better so your not the isolated sick Kagome anymore. You also left Inuyasha, that's a huge step. Your way independent now! Wash away the old you with a makeover and start over!" I went to the salon and let them pick my new hair style. They of course chose one of the hottest new look, they called it caramel ombre and they had the stylist layer my hair. Ayame showed me how to do my make-up. I'd never worn any before and so I didn't really know what to buy or what to do with it. I admit they did a great job, I looked different.

' _Normal'_ I corrected myself.

I looked down at my uniform checking for any dress code violations. None. A navy blue t-shirt that didn't flatter my figure at all, it made me look like a brick. Suddenly I wondered when did I become so vain. Deciding not to think about it too much, I shrugged and adjusted my name tag. My hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and I wore grey skinny jeans. Opening the door I entered the dingy grey stockroom. Staring at the old punch card machine that constantly wore dust. I scanned the cards up and down, until I found my card. 'Higurashi Kagome,' I grabbed it and clocked in. Going to register two I turned on my light and typed in the last four of my social on the computer. The annoying little tune echoed allowing all to know my lane was open. My shift passed by like any other, customer after customer bringing forth their grocery and household items. Some meaningless small talk here and there, just another way to pass my six hour long shift. Seven pm and my shift was over, I was free to enjoy the evening. Checking my new phone I smiled at the text I received.

From: Yuka

To: Kagome

 _Breakfast for Dinner? Eri and Ayame are going. Ma and Pa's Dinner 9:00pm._

I went to the bus stop and waited for fifteen minutes. The bus that drops me off a block from my house, every day. I walked on the sidewalk that passed right by my house. I wasted no time in marching up the stone steps to my house. Crossing the courtyard I noticed gramps and Souta wandering around looking lost. A smile grew on my lips "What are you guys doing?" Gramps now had to use his cane everywhere and he didn't do nearly as many chores as he used too. Souta smiled and pointed "Gramps yelled at Buyo for eating one of his dried Yokai parts."

"Those are ancient artifacts!"

"Were," Souta corrected his grandfather. His hair was tied tight into a tradional low ponytail. Two and a half years had changed him some, giving him snow white hair rather than his former grey. His wrinkles had doubled and become deeper, his eyes a bit more dull. His appearance reminded me of how quickly time could change things. Mom had grew her own wrinkles and Souta also became taller in that time _. 'I wonder if I changed? They said I hadn't, but I feel like I did. I probably changed more internally than I had physically. But my calloused fingers and strenght were physical changes._

"So Buyo's lost again and you two are trying to find him?"

The two agreed and resumed their search. 'Buyo my brave cat of destiny started it all.' I smiled and looked up at the two and asked, "Have you checked the well?" The two looked at each other as in surprise, confirming my assumption, ' _That's a no.'_ Taking charge I marched toward the wooden house, I had avoided for nearly a month. Plastered all over the doors and sides were sealing sutras of my own making. A few sutras were gramps, I had taught him how to make proper sutras. Since my return I had spent a few afternoons with each member of my family, trying to make up for lost time I suppose. I would spend Sunday and Wednesday afternoons with gramps, teaching him about our family's roots and how to properly utilize our powers. I also told him stories of real yokai and our adventures. He often told me that I should write down my past adventures and make book. He said it would surely be a bestseller. Tuesday and Saturday afternoons belonged to mom. We watched movies curled up on the couch, traded tried new recipes, she would help with my homeschooling and go we'd sometimes go shopping. Monday and Thursday afternoons I spent with Souta. He too liked my stories and so I shared some with him, We'd play soccer on the courtyard, we'd played mortal combat on his playstation and sometimes just watched cartoons. Friday afternoons were mine and as selfish as this sounds, it was my day. I spent it in my sweatpants, with my uncombed, snacking on junk food and watching tv or I'd have a girl's day.

Pulling aside the well house door I couldn't help but cough and wonder how so much dust was produced from just three months. Taking a deep breath I prayed that nothing would happen. ' _I_ _never want this well to work again._ ' Watching my feet I carefully descended the old rickey steps. Each step I took I feared it would break beneath me. I rationalized that, that shouldn't happen. I didn't weight that much. Coming to the bottom of the steps, I felt relief. ' _I didn't fall.'_ A soft mew cut through the silence. The first mew was followed by another and another, before a loud familiar meow followed.

"Buyo?"

A scutter came from under the steps. It was so dark I couldn't see anything, ' _Buyo?'_ Relying on my hearing I got on my hands and knees and crawled behind the steps. Still I could not see "Souta get a candle!"

"A candle?"

"Oh… A… A flashlight! Get a flashlight!"

I waited nervously as the scurrying came from all directions.

"HERE!" A loud bang followed soon after and even echoed. I glared up at my brother's silhouette "HEY! You could have hit me!" Souta crossed his arms and looked away "Ya, but I didn't!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He had looked up to Inuyasha so much and now he was beginning to act like him. I grabbed the flashlight by the well and switched it on. The bright light cut through the darkness. Shining the light under the stairs I was surprised to see nothing. Scanning the area between the stairs and the left corner I was surprised even more by a small kitten. ' _Did Buyo shrink? Do cat's shrink when they grow old. Some people do. But do cats?'_ Reaching out I grabbed the small calico puff ball and hugged it to my body. It mewed softly I looked up and smiled "Gramps! Souta! It's baby Buyo!"

''What?!" The two screamed in unison. Using the flashlight to cut through the darkness that laid between the left corner and the next corner. One figure ran from the light while another chased it. The figure in the light match the fur ball in her had, they were nearly identical. "Another kitten! I think Buyo had kittens!"

"Impossible!" Gramps screamed. Souta climbed down the stairs a huge smile grew on his face. He walked up to me and held out his hands "Can I hold Buyo Junior?" Carefully I handed the kitten to my brother, "Souta be ready. We can't leave them here. I'll grab them and hand them to you."

I managed to grab two more. Thing cute little calico puffs had tiny sharp teeth and claws, which they began to use on me. One bit my hand, while the other began to scratch my palm with it's back feet. Smiling in pain I turned and handed them both to Souta, "Don't drop them." He noticed my expression and held out this arms nervously. Now juggling three feisty kittens he yelled up at Gramps "Gramps get mom and a box!" The old man did just that as he did you could hear him mumbling to himself, "Buyo is a boy! Kittens? How could this happen?" Souta was wiggling around trying to keep all the kittens in his safe embrace, he was near his limits. Knowing his limits he ran up the stairs and yelled "I'm going to the house!" I was alone in the well house, just me and hopefully Buyo, somewhere in the darkness. A smile rose on my lips when my flashlight touched something white, orange and black. ' _Can't be a koi fish! Gotta be Buyo! Oh I'm going to name one of the kittens that.'_ The fat lazy cat jumped from my beam of light and back into the darkness. I scanned the floor, corner to corner ' _To be honest he could be a girl, I mean we got him from a cousin whose daughter became allergic. They told us he had all his shots, was fixed and was a boy. I'm beginning to think they lied. I think we should take him to the vet tomorrow and the kittens. I'll talk to mom and gramps, but I'm sure they already made an appointment.'_

I raised the flash light a little higher and a little higher, ' _nowhere down here? I didn't hear him go up the steps. Where could he have go-. The well!'_ Shining my light on the rim of the well I finally found the fat cat! Using my firmest most authoritative voice "Don't you dare!" He glared at me his ears back, his head low and his tail twitching back and forth. I glared back the two of us were at a stand still, neither making a move. This feeling reminded me of battle. Taking all my current irritation and burying it deep inside I pulled out my baby voice and began to bargain.

"Buyo. Buyo, who is the best kitty in the whole wide world? You are. Yes you are. Want a fish? I'll get you some sushi if you come down." A low growl was all I got in response. ' _Okay, new_ _strategy._ ' I took a slow step forward as I bargained again "Want some dried nimp? You loved it last time. Come here. Come here you, you stupid little fat cat." I lunged at him dropping the flash light, my arms closed around something squishy ' _Got him!'_ My internal celebration was short lived as the ground beneath me disappeared. I felt weightless as though I were flying. Dim light became absolute darkness as Buyo and I find ourselves diving face first down the well, ' _Not_ _again.'_


	3. It's Normal

' _Ugh! My head feels like it's pounding and my entire body aches. Buyo is a real jerk! I wonder where I am. It's dark. Maybe I'm still lying at bottom of the well? I hope it's not night, night in the feudal era is dangerous. That was my first lesson taught by the nearly forgotten Mistress Centipede taught me, there were a few more but they weren't important. I don't hear Buyo, but I do I hear voices. Whispering I think. Maybe I'm at Kaede's?'_ The voice grew louder and louder as the darkness in front of me began to lessen. Fluttering my eyes open I saw a wood ceiling. Turning my head I saw a bright fire, surrounding the fire was Sango, Shippo and Keade they were busy talking about me. In the corner stood Miroku and Inuyasha they too were talking about me. My throat was dry so dry it hurt, "Wa-Water?" This caused all their heads to snap in my direction, I probably would have blushed from embarrassment if I hadn't been so thirsty. Keade smiled as tears clung to her deep crows feet, she wiped them away as she poured me a cup of water. Sango ran to my side and helped me sit up. Raising the cup to my lips I downed the sweet cold sweet liquid rather greedily.

' _You're_ _all_ _here_.'

Keade smiled and questioned with heavy concern "Kagome, How do you feel?" I focused more on her voice rather than the words she spoke. 'That's not Keade's voice. Her voice is low toned and somewhat horse. This voice is sweet and somewhat high pitched.' It was feminine and familiar. Just as I was about to place a name to the familiar voice my vision changed. The people before me began to melt like candles. Kaede's long grey hair bled dark brown and rested on her shoulders, Sango's eyes changed from brown to blue, Inuyasha's ears melted of and his hair turned brown, Shippo's feet disappeared as his stature grew, while Miroku's stature shrank his hair turning from raven to snow. I watched in horror as they their clothes burned. The fire grew bigger and brighter. It flickered blowing in a wind that was not there. Then a sudden wind blew the flames out entirely, leaving only smoke. The smoke filled the room until I could see nothing else. Everything was completely dark again, silence was absolute as my ears began to ring, a heavy weight pressed firmly against my chest. The voices began to speak once more. They echoed loudly bouncing around in my head.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome!"

"KAGOME?!"

My eyes snapped open to reveal white, 'Heaven?' As my sight became more clear I noticed the white mimicked that of cottage cheese, a false ceiling. Turning my head to where I had seen my friends, to only be greeted by family. Mom stood talking with Yuka they were talking. Souta, Gramps and Hojo stood near the window talking about medical school and the rewards of being a doctor. The window was littered with bouquets in beautiful vases both ceramic and glass, each with its own tiny card. I looked at the ceiling and blinked as hard as I could, still a false white ceiling. Again I blink, this time longer. Taking a deep breath I decided to open my eyes. Still the ceiling a tear spilled from my left eye as I whispered "Is this real?" I thought my whisper had been quiet but it was loud enough to alert everyone in the room I was awake.

"She's awake again!" Hojo shouted.

'Again?' I wondered to myself.

My mother quickly left the room through a door and entered the hallway "Doctor," she cried again and again. I felt all my energy return to me and yet I still did not want to move, my body still aches all over. 'I'm safe in a hospital that's enough for now.' The doctor rushed to my side as my friends mumbled to one another before escaping into the hallway. Now only mom, gramps, Souta and the doctor were with me. The doctor was the first to speak "Do you know your name?" I nodded and confidently answered "Yes, Kagome Higurashi." The doctor nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard "Good, very good. Okay do you know where you are?"

Growing a little irritated with her slow happy tone I answered with unknowingly with a little attitude "Yes, Tokyo, Japan year two thousand and seventeen." Again the doctor repeated "Good, very good," in that same tone as before. I felt a little embarrassed realizing the tone I had given her as I couldn't help but notice my mother's warning glare. Knowing I was in trouble I began to fiddle with my fingers, picking the orange fingernail polish off. 'Quite recently I've been into fashion, an interest I guess I've had since middle school. But didn't have the time or money to invest in. But now I do. Focus. Your in a hospital talking to a doctor!' My doctor's smile did not fade as she asked another question, "You okay? Do you know how you got here?"

"Sorry I just zoned out for a moment."

"That's okay it's perfectly normal. Now do you remember how you got here?" The doctor repeated once more.

 _I sat there unsure what quote to tell her, 'Well I could tell her the truth I was looking for my cat and then fell down a well and went to another era and then somehow came back here right? That's everything I remember. But it doesn't make sense. If I fell down the well and was at Kaede's how did I get back here? Inuyasha is the only one besides me who can pass through the well and he wouldn't just leave me when I'm injured. He be here wearing a baseball cap and cursing beneath his breath trying to act angry when he is actually worried.'_

"I think I was chasing my cat and hit my head or something like that?"

I looked at my family and raised my eyebrows silently asking if I was right. They gave me smiles and slight nods of approval. A wave of relief wash over me knowing that I had answered correctly, for some reason it make me feel at ease. Before the doctor was able to ask another question, I decided to ask one first. I rubbed my head and asked, "How long was I asleep?" Before she could answer another question popped out of my mouth " Did you give me anything that would cause me to have weird dreams?"

Clipping her blue pin to her coat and she smiled and rested her hands at her side. My eyes were drawn to the clipboard in her right hand. I could see scribbles and tried to make out the words but found it impossible. Looking back at her face I began to grow iratatted and started to internally judge her appearance. 'I wonder if she really needs those glasses or just has them to look smart, to look the part. Her skin is flawless without makeup, no fair. Her hair was a beautiful chestnut that one couldn't get from a bottle of dye. Her figure was beautiful, she had long legs, a small waist and a full chest. Oh… No wedding ring? Guess she can't be that perfect then.'

"You have been out of it for one week to be exact. We haven't given you anything besides liquids. Sometimes comatose patients do report having strange, vivid dreams or out of body experiences. Don't worry it's normal."

Listening to her I felt ashamed at my judgemental mind, her words played again in my mind. At the mention of the time I jumped sitting at a ninety degree angle "A WEEK?!" My hands flew to the side of my head as it pounded from my sudden movement. My head become heavy and fuzzy "I need to lay down." My mother ran to my side eager to help in anyway she could. Once mom had helped me settled back in bed my doctor took mom and gramps to the other side of the curtain and began to whisper. I looked at Souta with a sad smile "So am I fired?" He shrugged "We got a few calls asking why you were late and if you were coming in, mom explained the situation and they stopped calling. You know it's kinda funny."

"Okay I was out for a week, in that time did funny get a new definition or something?"

"No, miss attitude. Geez first with the doctor and now with me, I think you need to sleep a little more."

"Now that's funny Souta, ha ha ha."

We were joined by the true adults, mom, gramps and my doctor. The doctor approached my side and sweetly spoke "Your health has been at a constant and if it continues then you will be discharged in three days. In that time is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? It's lunch time, you must be hungry right?" I gave a simple nod which was shortly followed by my stomach's loud growl. The doctor headed towards the door "I'll get your nurse to bring you something good to eat." I hoped that she was telling the truth. As much as gramps called my middle school, high school and friends telling them I was in the hospital this was the first time since I was a child that it was actually true. When the doctor was gone I looked at my family and whispered "So I stayed on our side of the well?" Gramps nodded "Of course. We placed sutra's on the door of the well house, but also on the inside and outside of the well itself."

' _So it was a dream. I'm not sure if I should feel sad or relieved.'_

"Three days will probably pass slowly. So would you like me to bring you anything from home? A book, your laptop or something else?" I nodded with a smile "Could you bring me my laptop, I'd like to watch Netflix?" She nodded with a smile and put her hand on my brother's shoulders, "Souta, Grandpa we should go check on the kittens." My puffy lips formed a frown "Did you already name them all?" Gramps crossed his arms and raised his head high in pride "But of course, I named one, your mother named one and Souta named one. I chose the fine name Osakabenomiko, but we call her Mi for short." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head at the mention of that long name, it didn't exactly roll off the tongue. Gramps continued ignoring my reaction "Your mother named one Aki and Souta named one cream puff, but we call her puff for short." I sighed, ' _I really wanted to name one Koi.'_ I looked over at the door smiled up at my mom "Can my friends come back in?" Souta shook his head "They are down in the cafeteria right now, but they said they'd be back up."

A knock echoed from the door causing all our heads to turn. A nurse wearing pink hello kitty scrubs smiled holding a lavender tray of different foods "I heard that someone is hungry?" I felt myself practically drool as I watched her set it on my over bed table. My eyes were locked on the tray paying her no attention as she helped me sit up. Sliding over my over bed table to hover over my lap.

' _Pork chop, garlic potatoes, green beans, applesauce, cup of chocolate pudding and a bottle of water.'_

"Thank you," I said bowing my head. The nurse smiled, her face turned pink "My you're formal. I guess that happens when your are raised traditionally. It's really not problem, you just woke up on a good day. I'm not sure if you know, but it's Tuesday; and Tuesdays' are western cuisine." After that my nurse left my room and I was alone. Grabbing my spoon I began to eat, as hungry as I was, I was only able to have a few bites of my side dishes and a little pudding. I quickly washed it down with some water before moving my sliding table off to the side. My eyes grew heavy as did my head moving to lay comfortably under the covers I couldn't help but feel amused. 'Sleeping for a week was not enough rest to keep me awake for half and hour. I just I'll sleep another week so I can stay awake for a full hour.' With a smile on my lips I drifted back to a world of my own design.

Darkness.

I stood alone in the darkness, closing my eyes made no difference, darkness was darkness. I tried to rely on other senses to tell me where I was. My skin felt as cold as ice and my lungs did not feel free, they felt trapped by a boulder. Opening my eyes I found something new in front of me. A pair of strong almond shaped eyes that shone bright gold, like twin suns. They were framed by snow white silk dancing in the wind. Pain filled my entire body as I looked down and saw a sword protruding from my chest as dripping crimson slowly stained my purple yukata. The warmth of my body began to disappear. My lips moved against my wishes "I'll return my love, I promise." My legs buckled beneath me, I was not surprised that I did not meet the snow covered ground. My body instead me the embrace of two strong arms, that I had grown to love and trust. It took all my might to look up at the one who had caught me, I could not see his face. It was all a dark blur, 'My eyes are failing me.' My breathing began to slow as the pain in my body became numb. 'My body is failing me.'

"It's a promise you are not allowed break, understand."

I laid there a smile grew on my face as my eyelids grew heavy. "Yes."

Laughter emitted from the hall barely reaching my ears. Laughter soon became louder and louder until it woke me. Sitting up in my bed I noticed a small audience of four all wearing either shock or worry, ' _My friends.'_ I smiled and welcomed them in with a wave"Hey guys." Hojo had one foot in the hall and another in the room, swaying from foot to foot. Yuka gave me an awkward grin and Eric looked at though she was in trouble. Ayame didn't look at me instead she looked at the ground. I internally wondered why they were all acting so odd, Ayame was the leader, being the furthest in the room.

"Sorry we didn't know you were sleeping, Should we leave?"

I lightly chuckled "I wasn't sleepy!"

Yuka and Eri gave each other a knowing look, the two pointed and in unison spoke "You have bed head and dried drool on your cheek." Touching my cheek I could feel the evidence of my dreaming. Again I laughed "I only rested my eyes, afterall how much sleep could I need? I've already slept for a week. Come in I'm bored to death here, Mom hasn't returned with my laptop yet." Moving like a herd of sheep they entered the room and each found a spot to call their's. Hojo leaning on the window, Yuka sitting on the love seat with Eri and Ayame sitting on a fold up chair in another corner. Hojo was the first to speak "You shouldn't joke like that." Ayame looked at Hojo and nodded before turning my way "Yes, as often as you are in the hospital you could… you coul-" I smiled and felt the air getting tense, so tense it made me squirm "No need to worry. I'm not going to die. I have had my share of hospital stays, but I have no long lasting or life threatening illnesses." After some small talk about college, work and current events my friends left and I was able to binge watch my favorite Korean dramas. My all time favorite was 'Fated to love you, the whole idea of fate being the divine matchmaker for all of us. Something was so unbelievably magical about that. But that only happens in movies and books, sure some people would argue how I met Inuyasha was fate. But heartbreak after heartbreak it's clear to see our fate was not meant to be romantic. Maybe just a friendship? Either way I needed some time to figure things out and try to live a normal life. Afterall I have spent majority of my middle school and high school years in the feudal era. I deserve a break a chance to be like everyone else.'


	4. New

Standing at the front of the establishment I bowed with a large smile as I used my most cheerful voice "Thank you, have a great evening." I waited for the familiar chime of the bell. A few seconds passed until I heard the bell followed by mumbling. Stand back up tall I dropped my friendly smile and let out a sigh. _Thank God! Thank Buddha! Thank every Deity ever that they left. What an absolute nightm_ are! I took a deep breath trying to wash away all the negative feeling I became plagued with after dealing with those people. Turning around I was surprised to find Eri right behind me.

She gave with an understanding smile "That bad, huh?"

I gave her a nod. I could never hide my emotions from my friends, especially Eri she was able to read anyone like a book. I looked ahead at my section a five tables push into one with twenty-three chairs. "Not sure if it could have been any worse," I mumbled. I worked at an up and coming traditional cuisine restaurant with a modern interior and uniforms. It is called "New." Large groups were not our usual clientele. We mostly had couples on dates, small or medium families or friend groups. Looking down at my watch I nearly died, '1:00am.' _One! One they kept me here three hours past the end of my shift! They ordered a bunch of alcohol they better have tipped me good! I approached the table that reminded me of a post war battlefield. Carcasses were plentiful as the battlefield dripped with blood._

"God this is a mess! They spilled their some glasses, sauce dishes, and there's food scraps everywhere. Seriously me two year old nephew has better table manners! Kagome would you like some help?"

"That would be great," I quickly stated. Little by little we cleaned the table filling the bust tubs full with dishes. We had to make two trips back to the dishwasher just to clear the table. The black table cloths littered the floor, so many in fact i forgot what color the floor was. They had continuously requested extra throughout their three-hour stay. Eri collected them and took them to the stock room hamper. Meanwhile, I was left with wiping down the table and chairs. Picking up the black ticket book I reminded myself _this will make it all worth it_. My fingertips managed to find the corners and pull them apart. Inside I was greeted with a note, unfolding it, two pennies rolled out making their grand appearance as they spun and spun.

Tip: (My two cents)  
Your service was so bad your lucky I'm a generous person.

1\. Have waters ready. The glasses half full of ice and on coasters.  
2\. Be sure to personally show customers to your OWN tables.  
3\. Don't be fake.  
4\. Don't smile at another girl's man, AKA my husband!  
5\. Have fake flowers, not real. People have allergies.  
6\. Check every 5 mins until our food. Then check every twenty, you interrupted many conversations.  
7\. Bring appetizers 10 mins before the entrees.  
8\. Bring extra sauce, don't be stingy.  
9\. Never let the ice completely melt in a drink.  
10\. Don't use dishes with hard water stains.

My eyes scanned the notes entire front and back, _and the list goes on and on_. _And no actual tip. Their bill was $560.00 and they couldn't even leave me a decent tip?!_ I huffed and quickly untied my apron, throwing it on the table "Eri!" Eri who just returned to the room rushed over to me her voice filled with concern "Kagome what is wrong?"

"I quit!" I stated with no hesitation.

"What?! No, you don't! Come sit at the bar I'll pour you a strong drink. On the house of course."

"I make no promises, but I'll take you up on that drink." I found a seat at the bar and waited for Eri to serve me a super special drink. I was soon greeted with a sparkling green, purple and blue drink with a red apple slice on the glass's rim. Staring at the odd drink I couldn't help but wonder, "What is its name?"

Eri couldn't help but laugh "Geez Kagome you are so formal. You make it sound as if its a person. But I call it 'Queens Apple.'"

Taking a sip the flavor was completely indescribable, it was a jumbled mess of flavor. My senses were overwhelmed. I could smell strong western liquor, my throat burned with each gulp, all I tasted was apple and honey. My head felt as if bees had built a nest and were buzzing around. My face felt as if I had a fever and I felt strong and confident! My eyelids grew heavy as I was surprised that my drink was still over half full.

"How's that treating you Kagome? Understand how snow white felt?"

"No! I am no delicate princess or shard collector! I'm not tool or weapon, okay?! I was a naive prince! I woke the princess who I didn't know I stuck to the tree a long time ago. I somehow forgot, but when I freed her. Was she grateful? NO! She tried to cut me in half! I sat her time and time again. Sit. sit. sit. sit. I can say it as much as I want now and no mini-quakes or bitching. She compared me to _HER first_ Prince again and again. He could aim, he was pretty, he was sexy, he was he was he was. Know what he was dead! Cuz they were stupid and had a bad relationship! The airhead couldn't understand the difference and never could not even until the end! I destroyed monster after monster, and was always bailing her out of heartbreak and danger constantly! I said I love you I love you and she never said it once! Not one! I DIED! He still didn't say it! Ugh! Heartless ass turd! Bastard! But ass turd works! I ever get a 'thanks'? Nope. We destroyed the spider after a few years nothing changed, I never got my happy ending. Being a princess is stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Kagome you know I'm always here from you but I have no idea what you are talking about. You said you were a prince but then called yourself a princess. Why did it take you years to find a spider and why was that so important. Is this drunk talk or did you have a weird dream?"

Unable to hear and process her words I screamed "Table 301! Sit! Sit! SIT!SIT! SIT!"

"Kagome do you have Tourettes or something?" Eri's words only fueled the burning fire within my chest.

"Oh yeah. I guess so." I said half serious.

"Kagome, I'll call you a cab."

 _That was the last memory I had of that night. Eri told me I talked with a few of her customers who tipped me instead of her sympathy. I got a guys number and surprisingly a girl's. I drank three more 'Queen Apples' and fell asleep. She said I refused getting in a cab screaming stranger danger. She sat me in a booth where I fell asleep until Hojo came, he drove me home and helped me to my room. I guess he called her because I was suggesting some lewd activities to do in my room as a thank you. Upon hearing about my drunk self I felt completely appalled. On top of all of that I was told my resignation was accepted and my services could not be accepted at 'New' again_

"Great. Now I have to find a new job," I said with generous amount of sass. Grabbing my head I moaned, _I spoke too loudly. God I'm never drinking again! It hurts to think. This is the price I pay for having attitude. I guess even I act a bit like Inuyasha. How annoying. Guess I just spent too much time with him._ Looking across the table I saw gramps reading the paper. He flipped through the paper, seeming to pay no attention to how loudly it crinkled. To him it was unnoticeable to me it sounded like nails on a chalkboard being amplified with a megaphone. It made me nauseous. "Gramps could you not be so loud?!" I scolded.

"Ah so you are alive. No can do. You did this to yourself, I can't miss the precious news." Cramps rudely stated.

Trying to control my raging temper, keyword _trying_. My internal battle was short lived as I heard another series of thunderous crinkles. "Gramps I'm sure the world will not end today nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps not but I can't miss the hot gossip."

"Then buy a gossip magazine."

"No I mean political gossip and world gossip." He fiercely and loudly stated.

After realizing I would not win this battle, sighed "Fine. Could you at least pass me the classifieds with job listings?"

"Eh what for?" He mumbled in a crackly voice.

 _Geez what is with him today? He has more sass than I do!_ "I'm looking for a different job. I need a Change of pace."

"Nonsense you can work here. You're more than qualified and the pay is not half bad, might I remind you. Also, the boss is a great man and pretty forgiving and reasonable." The words and tone he had chosen both clearly indicated he was referring to himself. He peeked over his paper trying to gauge my reaction, "So what do you say?"

My irritation had made me completely forget about my headache until I yelled "No way!"

"but why? You have more spiritual capabilities and experience than I or the generations before I. You are a genuine priestess a rare artifact indeed."

"That's just it gramps. I'm tired of that life I came here to forget it not relive it or be a sideshow freak. So I'll take a crappy minimum wage job thank you." Determined to make my point even more clear I stood up and stormed out. _I'll feel better after brunch. Maybe I'll even get some ideas for a new job. All I know is I need coffee now. I'll shower, change then text them all._ Marching upstairs I passed Sota and Hitomi, who were on their way for their second, official, unchaperoned date. I smiled and waved at the now blushing duo. Making my way to my room I decided to pick out my outfit. searching my closet I found a pink and white striped T-Shirt and pair of short blue overalls. I found my pink vans and random ball cap. _It's just brunch, cute casual works._ With my mind made up I decided to skip the bath and use some dry shampoo instead, _I didn't get sick so I'll be fine._ I quickly put brunched my hair and found a white flower headband. _Better than the black cap._ Placing my hair threw it I began Putin on my makeup. liquid foundation hides the evidence of my late night, powder to blend and some blush. Deciding I didn't need eyeshadow I instead focused on doing a great job with my eyelashes. One Don I grabbed some gloss, my cell, bank card and ran out of the house. _Get ready world here I come! I will not be rejected!_ I silently declared. The buzzed in my overall pocket startled me as familiar Keisha song played. Mentally I began to sing along and unlocked my cell.

A message opened revealing Hojo's picture beside it,

 _ **From: Hojo**_

 _ **To: Kagome**_

" _Hey Kagome. How are you feeling?"_

 _Received at 10:45_

 _I wish he would stop being so nice. I don't deserve it. I've led him on, broke his heart and still he is nothing but nice._ I quickly replied with the fact I was feeling better and couldn't wait to eat and grab a refreshing drink. Not even a second later I got a reply.

 _ **From: Hojo**_

 _ **To: Kagome**_

" _No alcohol, right?"_

 _Received at 10:46_

In disbelief, I read the message over and over. The more I read it the angrier I became was the meaning to put such attitude in his text? Or was it a mistake? _Either way, this is one reason I never was into him, he acts like a dad. Overly caring and even noisy, it's sweet but irritating. I mean, geez I'm not a drunk. I just wasn't prepared for the strength of those drinks._ My irritation was clear for all to see as I tapped harder than I needed to on the screen.

 _ **From: Kagome**_

 _ **To: Hojo**_

" _I'll be having some drink variation of coffee or some juice. Sorry about last night."_

 _Received at 10:48_

 _ **From: Hojo**_

 _ **To: Kagome**_

" _Oh Good. I was worried. You were just discharged from the hospital due to a head injury and with your frail health in the past, I was worried you'd have more health problems."_

 _Received at 10:50_

I stared at the messaged and put my phone down, _Damn it! I wish I could tell everyone the truth. Tell everyone that I was never sick, except for that one cold. I hate how everyone is constantly worrying about me. I feel like a fragile child. If they knew what I did and had seen what I did they wouldn't underestimate me or my physical strength. I really want to tell them especially since it's all over… Maybe I'll think about it._

 _ **From: Kagome**_

 _ **To: Hojo**_

" _I'll be having some drink variation of coffee or some juice. Sorry about last night."_

 _Received at 10:53_

"HEY! KAGOME!"

Looking up I couldn't help but smile as I say Ayumi's smiling face. She wore a cute pink ruffled shirt with white capri pants and tan sandals. Her hair was different it was it was now a beautiful light auburn styled into a cute wavy bob. She wore a pearl necklace and earrings. After a quick hug I felt a familiar buzz, Hojo messaged me, again. I quickly messaged him back I was at the dinner with Ayumi and we were getting a table. I did not feel another message. Our waiter walked us over to our table and we got our drinks. I a vanilla latte and Ayumi no surprise a glass of orange juice. She was always eating healthy and acting very feminine, made sense since her family was very traditional. They were a lot like mine in fact. _Now that I think about it her and Hojo would be perfect. Both sweet, kind, health-oriented, and hopeless romantics. I was getting a bit bored anyway, so I guess... challenged accepted. Operation Hojumi or Ayjo whichever is now in play._

"So Ayumi, how have you been? So still dating that foreigner guy?"

"He who shall not be named, no, not exactly. He sure made a great impression, we had some great dates the first month we were dating. He seemed sweet, noble, sensitive and hot. But as time continued, he shows that he was actually rude, dishonest, a womanizer, evasive, frivolous, a gossip, haughty, Ignorant, hypocritical, Impatient, indecisive, jealous, judgemental, such a know it all, needy, possessive, and stingy."

"Is that all?" I said nearly laughing like a hyena.

I watched as Ayumi took a sip of her drink before putting it down and turning away as she blushed "On our last date we went to the zoo and he started off making some jokes. As the joke continued they became increasingly morbid. Talking mostly about animal group sex, I began to feel extremely uncomfortable. He openly checked out other women in front of me, complimented them. He began telling me about his famous former lovers and girlfriends telling me how I compared and what improvements I could have done to my body to make me hotter. Summing up everything he has told me this past week, I needed breast implants, lip injections, bleach blonde hair with extension and that I could lose a little weight, how I should wear sexier and sluttier clothing, I couldn't take it anymore, I knew I was going to break it off but when I found him cheating that really drove the last nail in the coffin."

"I see, sounds like a compulsive jerk! He will get what is coming to him. He'll probably die sad and alone, or he'll end up with some gold digger." I fiercely stated.

"Hey there!" Eri said all cheerfully with a big smile that shined just as brightly as her yellow and white plaid sundress. Her black hair had grown a lot dipping to the middle of her black, though its length was hidden by her current updo. Think curls placed delicately on her head creating a signature fifties bun.

Yuka stood side by side, holding Eri's hand "Oh you guys talking about Zeke?" Yuka wore a very formal navy suit that hugged all her curves, her jacket remained open revealing her spotless white shirt and beautiful yellow bow tie. The yellow bow tie was easily Eri's old ribbon, the one she used to wear every day. She wore matching yellow flats and a confident smile. Her hairstyle appears similar to the one she had in their school days. She dyed her hair to black, chopped most of it off creating a cute pixie cut which was nicely combed.

"Wow I feel very underdressed," I stated rather trying to quickly change the subject. _That may be one reason I did it, but if I'm being completely honest I'm a bit embarrassed._ Everyone quickly reassured me that I wasn't. Our meal consisted of just the four of us as Hojo became a no-show, his excuse a family emergency.

"So Kagome, you never really told us how things are going with Inuyasha," Eri hinted.

I couldn't help but notice all eyes were now on me and decided again to try and shift the attention away "Eri now that you and Yuka are engaged. Do you know who will be your maid of honor?"

Ayumi and I were both competing for the spot and were trying to win favor all month. Ayumi was out picking invitations with Eri while I was at work and I sent Yuka and Eri one of those bouquets made out of freshly harvested fruit. I gave Eri some free lunch at New and Ayumi had taken Yuka out for a spa day. Yuka smiled sipping her black ice tea "We are not deciding anytime soon, your gifts are quite nice it's hard to pick."

"So how did things end up with Mr. possessive," Eri asked.

Ayumi quickly followed "Yes, tell us. You said you were going to move to his hometown and help out his family farm. But after that, we haven't heard anything. We were all surprised you came back."

"You guys are?"

Yuka shrugged and went on to explain "Well yeah, you guys were totally nuts about each other but constantly fighting like an old pair of crows. So we thought when you left you guys would get married or at least elope. But you came back and haven't mentioned the guy even once. So what happened to your hot and cold relationship that was our soap opera through middle school and high school?"

"To be honest. I left him." I said rather unsure how they would take the news. Afterall my family were quite surprised and thought I was joking because we had a small fight. But after a month of me not returning and Inuyasha not visiting they finally realized I was serious and there was no going back.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Yeah. Well that girl he always preferred over me died nearly four years ago. He has not moved on or even tried. I've been there everyday for him emotionally and he never in those four years even considered us trying to date. It became clear he didn't see me that way and I don't think I should waste my entire life hopelessly desiring his love and attention and forget to live my own life in the process. Since having him in my life I became a person I didn't want to. A whiny desperate girl, the totally 'Notice me Senpai,' type."

Eri clapped her hands together "Oh! Well, are you going to finally give Hojo and honest shot? You know he's basically been in the same boat just as long as you have been."

"I know and that is why I'll free him by making my feelings clear. I don't see him that way." My

statement made everyone go a bit quiet and their faces were deeply engraved with surprise and worry.

"I'm fine, I just need some time to live my life just for me. I think I'm over Inuyasha but I don't want to just jump into anything right now and if I and Hojo dated it would be extremely serious since I know his true feelings."

The rest of our brunch peaceful we talked about all sorts of topics. We talked about how Yuka proposed to Eri and what their wedding was going to be like. We then talked about how Ayumi and Hojo would make a cute couple. She blushed and changed out the topic to Yuka's blossoming career. The conversation soon steered towards me and some great job opportunities.

Please review to let me know how many of you are awaiting the next chapter. I plan to have it out shortly and to make the next chapter the true begining of this love story.


	5. Void

Kagome is at work selling homemade herbal soaps and checking a dating website. She finds a match and goes to her own shrine for a summer festival she begins feel like she it hitting it off and they sneak into the well house by accident and begin kissing he goes for more push in the process is pushed Kagome against the well and the two fail inside.

Kagome goes into a tear in the timeline while the man goes to the feudal era with inuyasha.

Resting my head on my open palm I let out a sigh. _Seven hours and not a single customer. Guess I can play on my phone for a bit then._ Looking around I confirmed my solitude and then quickly set my phone on the counter in front of me. About twenty minutes of matching colorful block with colorful block I got a new notification. Tapping the notification my screen turned pink and red heart raced across the entire surface before swirling around and collecting in one spot. Forming a giant heart the red organ flipped over revealing a handsome picture a ' _Match.'_ Curious I tapped on the picture and revealed a larger image of the man. He had dark green eyes, sandy brown hair, tan skin kissed by the sun, and he struck a confident pose with a bright smile. _Luca Rosso? 28. Studied abroad and now lives permanently in Japan as a skilled pastry chef. Longest relationship two years, and he is only looking for a causal relationship. Translation friend with benefits which may or may not be exclusive. Left swipe!_ After a quick check of my surrounds I sighed, _Guess I've got nothing better to do. The soap is stocked and displayed beautifully, I made new bright signs and have my sales pitches down. My uniform is completely perfect a clean white button up shirt, a dark green apron, tan capris and a cute name tag._

The next profile made my wife and alert gaze vanish it was instantly replaced with lazy eyelid stare and my lips became pursed. _Masaki Okada? REALLY! What a huge LIE! Someone honestly stole his photo and used it for their profile? What name are they using? Se Jun… Left swipe!_ The next one appeared and I cringed. Yasu Yamamoto, 68. Biography: "Proud grandfather of twenty two, father eight and former husband of three. I'm an old soul, a Romeo if you will and I'm always looking for my one true Juliet. I wish to live life to the fullest with my last Juliet and happily grow old with them. Will you be my last Juliet? I look for my Juliet to be no more than twenty five." _His post is just calling all the young money hungry girls he'll only receive responses by young and beautiful gold digging sluts. Left swipe._

The next photo was like the first very attractive. Dark brown eyes, gelled ebony hair, and dark skin. _Mateo Alejandro Ramirez Hernandez Gonzalez, 20, currently enrolled in Tokyo University. Only speaks Spanish. Enjoys playing music and hopes to be rockstar, looking for something casual while his two years stay in Japan. Geez he must have heard the song 'Talk dirty to me', way too much. Because I don't understand his logic! Left swipe!_ Locking my phone I shoved it to the side _What a waste of time._ I sat there for a few seconds watching the store window, person after person walked by. First a child walking a dog, then a cute couple rolling a stroller and then a elderly man with who I was assuming his young grandson or great grandson.

~ _Buzz~_

 _Damn phone! I'll have to install this app._ Unlocking my phone I couldn't help but notice what caused the beep, another notification. The same as before hearts and the promise of a match! _Bet it's not!_ I thought in a very sarcastic voice. I stared at the image and couldn't help but blush. I quickly began to read his profile, _Okay so he's hot. Then what is the reason he is single?_

 _ **Haruto Sano**_

 _ **Age: 23**_

 _ **Status: Single**_

 _ **Interested in: Women**_

 _ **Biography: Hello my name is Haruto, I go by Haru. I live in Japan and am also currently enrolled in online university, I spend my days writing, exploring japan and street performing. I understand Japanese, English, sign language and read lips. I have dated in the past but it has never resulted into anything serious, now that I have my life on track I would like to find the one. The one to join me and be my travel partner around the world.**_

 _Wow. He sounds amazing._

Nervously I sent him a simple message "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

It wasn't long I received a message back "Higurashi as in Higurashi Shrine?"

"Yes," I admitted embarrassed and a bit fearful.

"Wow. That's cool! You guys are having a Tanabata festival soon, right?"

"We are were you planning on attending?" _I am asking him out?! I don't know! What's happening?! Oh he's typing!_

"I was thinking about it, but if you'll be my tour guide then I'll definitely be there."

"Okay make sure your on time."

"July 10th 6 right?" He quickly asked.

"In short I have a date." I said rather shyly to my mother.

Her big smile said it all, "Wow so you're officially over him."

"Him?"

"Well you forbade us to mention his name, so yes, him." She repeated rather bitterly trying to make her point.

I watched as my mom sat the huge bowl of popcorn on the table in front of us. It had always been a tradition of ours to rent a chick flick every saturday night and watch it, just the two of us. I gave her a questionable side glance and couldn't help her raised brow "So where are you guys going on this date?"

"Here actually during the Tanabata festival."

"Do you want me to make you a special yukata? Or do you want to wear your priestess outfit. If you do want to wear a yukata you can help me it could be a mother, daughter activity." My mother said with a huge amount of excitement.

My mother stated with a bright smile, wide hopeful eyes with a glittering gaze. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty as I stated what I honestly felt, "It's just a first date. I'm not sure I should be putting this much effort into it. Getting all excited and drawing on my notes heart with our initials or mr. and mrs. blank. You understand right?" Turning towards my mother I hoped to gauge her reaction and found a frown and watery gaze that filled me with more guilt.

"Kagome. Soon you'll be out on your own for real and we won't have moments like this as often or to this degree. Please let's do this. It doesn't have to be exclusively to the date, if you be for anytime around the year. Please just humor me."

"O-Okay, we can pick out material and stuff monday. I'm off then."

"Okay! Now hush this is my favorite part!"

"Mom we have seen legally blonde a million times!"

"Still I love it when she says "What like getting into harvard is hard?!"" She fiercely declared with plenty of sass. I couldn't help but roll my eyes she always appeared as this quiet and reserved lady, but when it was just us she always tried to act modern, hip or cool. We returned to watching the movie with no interuptions, since our mouths were filled with plenty of salty popcorn. We finished the movie and proceed to bake cookies while looking at pinterest and brainstorming for yukata ideas. In doing so we managed to find the perfect the perfect pattern and overall design.

A week passed painfully slow, earlier that week Haruto and I decided to not speak until our first date. We both knew that may be a bit odd considering are date was a week away and we had a very easy way to communicate. _What can I say, I'm an old soul._ It's almost painful how ironic that statement truly is. I kept my eyes closed and as time grew so did the pain in my prostier, _I've been sitting in this chair forever. But to be honest it's felt amazing, I feel as blessed as a…. God? Saint? Divine figure/creature? I feel like a princess._ I had gotten here at three, they've washed, blow dried my hair, curled it and pinned it up with delicate but firm pins. I felt the soft touch of a feather on my face as I felt both of my hands being handled tenderly before I felt a sudden stabbing of freezing liquid.

"Can I open?"

"Not Yet! Stop asking! Stop moving! And Stop talking!"

"Wow, Ayumi I didn't know you could yell."

"Of course I can, if you continue you hear just how loud." She angrily.

Deciding not to test her, I remained there quiet and still. _I wish I enjoyed this a bit more than I actually do. I never got beautified before. I only sat in hot springs, before. But in the feudal era that was a luxury in itself. I remember the first bath I had in the feudal era it was in a freezing cold stream._ I kept my eyes closed which caused me to noticed the hands holding my own began to move, _Are they standing up?_

"Okay Kagome, keep your eyes closed and we will guide you." Eri voice said confidently.

"O-Okay," I said rather unconfidently.

I felt myself stand and begin to sway, trying to balance best I could I paused before stepping down. When I felt my shoe kiss the floor and confidence wash over me until I felt myself being pulled in another direction. Blind as a bat I put my full trust into the hands guiding me. All of a sudden they stopped and so did I.

"Arms out." Yuka ordered.

I felt fabric slide gently against my the tops of my arms before I felt the weight of it sit on my shoulders, it wasn't long after I felt it wrap tightly around my waist. Then another fabric joined the first fitting perfectly on top of it. Not long after it too tightened around me, then a small fabric encircled my waist rather tightly. _Price for beauty is no oxygen, I guess._ A few minutes went by I felt something in my hair and then they asked me to pick up one foot before fabric covered it and then something else.

"Open!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi screamed in unison.

Opening my eyes I was shocked by what I saw. The person in the mirror was different than the one that normally stared back at me. My face was decorated with a ample but tasteful supply of makeup. The powder hid any tiny imperfection, the black eyeliner and rose ombre eyeshadow made my brown eyes pop tremendously. Blush decorated my cheeks during them permanently pink and ruby covered my lips. I was wearing a breathtaking yukata, _I'm happy I listened to mom._ My yukata was a deep navy blue decorated generously with variety of tiny yellow dots, red and pink peonies with light green leaves as tiny white flowers decorated the surface. A red and yellow reversible obi wrapped tightly around her waist forming a beautiful butterfly style bow on the middle of my back. White tabi socks and sandals covered my feet, as a red and pink peonie decorated the fluffy bun on my head.

"I look like a summer night!"

"You look gorgeous," Ayumi stated.

Eri smiled and covered her mouth as if she were going to cry "Our little hopeless Kagome is going on her first online date."

"You look irresistible!" Yuka said with a wide smile.

Looking in the mirror part of me desired to have my natural raven hair back, this ombre was beautiful but more traditional hair for traditional attire. _I can do this!_ "Thanks for the make over and everything, but how will I get back?"

"Well we would call you know who," Eri whispered in my ear all slow and teasingly, "But since the plan is to get him and Ayumi together." Stepping away so everyone can clearly hear "Now we'll just call a cab or better yet you could have him pick you up or meet you somewhere close. It is five thirty."

"Have him pick me up? I don't even know if he has a car." I stated.

"Well that's no excuse." Ayumi stated.

" That right! He can pick you up in a car, on a bike, on foot, in a cab or in a ubr." Yuka said throwing her fist in the air.

I stared at them confused "Okay I'll text him. Where's my phone?"

"Right here!" Ayumi loudly chimed placing my cell into my hand.

Rolling my eyes I tapped its screen and scrolled through my apps. Finding the tiny Icon of one red heart and one pink hearts with the words "L or R." Scrolling through my messages I found 'His.' I blushed and began typing.

 _ **From: Kagome**_

 _ **To: Haruto**_

" _Hey I'm on my way to the shrine, do you think you can pick me up?"_

Received at 5:45

 _ **From: Haruto**_

 _ **To: Kagome**_

" _Of course."_

 _Received at 5:46_

I stood outside Eri's home knowing full well that they were all staring outside the blinds. The longer I stood the more nervous I became. The heat pouring down on me only made it worse as my mind began to race like a unruly stallion _Oh not a great idea. With all this heat, my makeup will sweat and run and I'll start sweating and then smell. Oh god please hurry!_ And just like a fairy tale a orange chevy hatchback pulled around the corning and drove up the road, closer and closer towards me. I smiled once it pulled up beside me and emerging from it was Haruto. He wore cream colored van, tan capris, and a light blue T-shirt. His black hair laid naturally on his head without any assistance by gels, spray or chemicals. He got of the car and had a huge smile, without a word he helped me into the passenger seat and closed the door.

 _Wow. I feel like Cinderella! A pumpkin carriage and a hot prince. Well orange car and a hot guy, it's the same thing, just modern. I wonder how Cinderella didn't break of pumpkin afterwards. Why isn't he talking or have the radio on. It's a little awkward and I'm not sure what to do. Well maybe he just likes it quiet when he drives. I know some people who focus completely on driving when they are in a car and nothing else. Maybe he is one of those._

I was brought out of my insecure thoughts when I saw he stood where my door used to be, he held out his hand and smiled wide. I couldn't help but blush as I delicately put my hand in his. With a soft but firm pull I was brought to my feet and stared past him. I hadn't been home for a shrine festival for quite a while. _I spent my entire summer in the feudal era, just leaving notes inside the well. Afterall back then time was very precious and without the interference of school, summer was a god sent. But now I can enjoy my summer to the fullest, here._ We slowly climbed the stairs and I could no longer take the silence and began to ramble.

"So how have you been?"

I received a smile and a thumbs up. If I were being honest that wasn't the answer I wanted. I wanted to hear his voice.

"I work at a herbal soap store. It's very relaxing and calm, I just love making new soaps and coming up with my out mixtures. So where do you work?"

Silence~

 _Maybe he just doesn't talk that much. I hope he is nothing like the quiet Sesshomaru. That would extremely annoying it would be like having a conversation or a relationship with myself. Oh I shouldn't jump to conclusions._

Upon reaching the last stair he turned to me and to my surprise pulled out a notebook and pen from his shirt pocket. He quickly began writing and curiously I waited. It wasn't long before he handed me the sticky note and pen, I looked up at him for a while before he gestured for me to read it. Looking down I was very surprised at what the note said.

' _Dear Kagome._

 _I would like to apologize, I probably should have told you before we met. I'm completely deaf. I would also like to say you look amazing tonight. Would you still like to continue our date? Circle your answer._

 _Yes! or No!'_

I quickly circled my answer there being no hesitation in my hand or my heart. I quickly passed the note and pen back to him. I watched as he stared at me, as if to burn my image into his mind. He slowly looked down and quickly picked up his head and gave me a hug. _I circled yes._ We continued to communicate through the notepad. It did however become more difficult as the sun began to set, but with all the lanterns there was still hope.

I read the note in my hand, 'So how long has the shrine been in your family?'

'Over five hundred years,' I quickly confessed.

'Wow! Are you a priestess? Will you eventually take over the shrine?' He asked.

I paused before shrugging and jotting down my answer. It was a hard question for me to answer since I didn't exactly know the answer myself.

'I am a priestess as lame as that probably sounds. But as for taking over the shrine...I'm not sure. Maybe?'

'I would be cool if you did.' He admitted.

'This is just our first date and I'm not sure how serious it will become, but if it did become something. Is that something you'd want? For me to take over the shrine and be a stay at home wife or mother?'

'It would ultimately be up to you. We are not in the past where that was a woman's only destiny. But if you wanted to take over the shrine and work somewhere else, I'd support you. If you wanted to be a stay at home mother or wife I'd support you. If you wanted to work and not be tied to the shrine or to children and be a working mother, I would still support you.'

I read his reply again and again. I was sweet, kind and hopefully honest. Though I had my suspicions, it sounded perfect as if it were the answer he knew I would want to hear. Brushing aside my suspensions due to the honesty in his eyes, I began to write, 'So what is your occupation and where do you want it to lead?'

'I work as a chef and plan on one day opening my own restaurant.'

We ended our conversation there for now and when looking for the stand where slips of paper awaited our hearts. To my surprise though it probably shouldn't have sitting at the stand was my mother. She had organized stacks of colorful paper. Beside her were three large bamboo plants already plagued with so many papers, well wishes. Mom gave me a wink and I couldn't help but blush. He walked over to her and grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it. My mom smiled and tried to make conversation the same as I had, "Hello there, what a beauty you have with you tonight."

I knew he hadn't seen her lips move since his entire focus seemed to be on the paper. Walking over I whispered to my mother "He's deaf."

She looked up at me in surprise and then at him "Did you know?"

I shook my head and smiled "I don't mind. We are still having a great conversation with notes."

"My how romantic," she said with glossy eyes.

I copied him and grabbed a slip of paper. _What do I wish for? So many things but what does my heart yearn for the most? Love? No. It would be great but that's not it._ My hand quickly wrote it down without my brains consent and I was actually surprised by the honest truth, _True Happiness._ I hung my wish right beside his and read his with a smile _A successful date._ I quickly pulled out the notebook and told him I think his will come true tonight. He smiled and I began giving him what I had promised, a tour. The well house had been our last stop since it's what I dreaded most, afterall there were just too many memories. I forcefully pried apart the squeaky doors and grabbed the lantern I had set by the door. Raising it high I invited him in. Slowly and carefully we descended the steps and I told him about the legend behind the well. Since it was too long to write I instead spoke it knowing he could read my lips.

"The legend behind the bone eater's well is a silly one. They say that it is connected to another world. When things go into the well they often disappear and sometimes it's forever. The legend stemmed from people throwing bones in and they disappeared without a trace." I watched as he quickly pulled out the notepad and began writing.

'Maybe they disappear because the soil rises or the bones decompose? Is it really old?'

"Yes it is very old, older than this shrine in fact."

'Wow can we see inside of it?'

Nervous but desiring nothing more than to give him an amazing experience I pull off the wooden top. _It'll be fine there are still plenty of talismen inside the well to keep it dormant._ After throwing it on the ground I held the lantern high and gestured for him to see. Peeking over the edge we both saw the same thing, a deep well made from old stone that was covered with at least then talisman on each wall, the bottom was clean of all rocks and bones, leaving only dirt. I turned around to find that he was extremely close. He took the lantern gently from my grip and set it aside. I stared up at him we were in the dark, with only a distant flickering candle observing us. I saw him close his eye, bend down and pucker his lips. Something inside me told me to do the same thing. Closing my eyes I felt arms incircle my waist and lips press against my own. It was soft,sweet and warm. I felt as if my heart was soaring high like rocket before it plummeted to the ground.

 _That's not my heart… that's us!_

Opening my eyes It like slow motion. _We are diving head first into the well. We are going to die!_ I began to scream as did he, our bodies no longer connected by his strong arms. As we fell all the talismans burt up as if in a simultaneous instant. I closed my eyes just before we were about to hit the ground. But there was not impact, opening my eyes I found we were both floating in a all too familiar blue starry void. I reached out to grab his hand. He stared in awe at our surroundings. I tried to scream his name but knew he would not hear it. Reaching out my fingers were just about to grab the collar of his shirt before as strong sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere blowing me in one direction and him in another. I watched my body floated down a path I did not know, my surrounds went from blue to purple. _I've never seen purple in here before! What is this! I need to find Haruto!_ I tried my best to swim and move, but it felt as if I was covered in heavy chains and was being pulled down farther and farther. Looking down I saw a puddle, inside the puddle was a bright shining moon covered by white fluffy clouds in a dark blue sky. The only words I could manage were "Not again!"


	6. Him

A woman with skin like an egg, smooth, pale and flawless. Her lips were redder than any apple that ever existed. Her long and thick ebony hair defied gravity as it flowed gracefully in the wind.

A roll of silver silk slowly unveiled as it did the fabric began to unravel turning into thousands of long silver strands. When the entire roll became nothing, but free strands they lifted high into the air.

The blue sky became full of large white clouds as the sun shined brightly through them. The sky bleed navy as the clouds began crumble into tiny flakes.

Red filled my vision before quickly changing to black. The darkness felt cold and suffocating just before it became too much, a flash of white consumed everything. It remained for a bit and began to slowly melt in doing so I heard my name, "Kagome."

 _Dad?_

I opened my eyes eagerly awaiting the sight of his warm eyes and kind smile. Something I desperately missed these last fourteen years. Upon opening my eyes I smiled wide "Dad!" Launching off of the cot I wasn't aware I was laying on, my smile dropped when my eyes met an old woman. Her tan heavily wrinkled skin was littered with dark sun spots. Her within her dark grey hair remained a few stubborn black strands. Her mane was fashioned in a low messy bun her bright cinnamon eyes were the only youthful features that remained.

"Not exactly my sweet," her old voice croaked.

Looking around I couldn't help but notice that this looked extremely similar to Kaede's hut "Where am I? Who are you? Is this near Inuyasha forrest?" Before the old lady could answer, another question blurted out "Haruto! Haruto?!"

"My you're sure energetic. Hard to believe you've been asleep for four days. Well my name is Kiyochi Mizazowa and you are currently in my home in the village of Chisato. No one by the name of Haruto around here. Or is that your name? It's a fine name, but it can't be yours. It doesn't suit you very well."

"No. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi as in the Higurashi shrine that lies three villages away? I though a fierce demon attacked and the shrine was destroyed. I heard they are trying to rebuild. Are you a miko then?"

 _Higurashi Shrine? Our shrine? This is definitely not my era. Maybe it's our ancestors? But in keade's time the shrine I live in isn't even built yet. So I'm in a different time then?!_ "What year is it? Who is emperor?!" _I said hoping I was wrong. I don't want to be lost in time._

"Why none other than Lord Go-Fushimi. You must have suffered greatly. Do you remember anything besides your name?" The old woman said with great concern in her cracky voice.

"No. No. NO! I went back! And even further! How am I going to get home?!" I screamed as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Are you alright deary. It sounds as if you have gone mad. You must have hit your head really hard."

Before my tears could fall I reminded myself _I'm not the child I was the first time this happened. I was fifteen and knew nothing when I first went back in time. Now I'm smarter, I know alot about history and I can defend myself quite well. I'll get back. Just might take a while. For now I need to calm down and make a plan._ Taking a deep breath I asked another question "Have you ever heard of the bone eater's well?"

"Sorry can't say I have."

"Where was I found?" I asked quite curious. To be honest I had no idea how I got here if it was not through the bone eater's well.

"A few women found you in the river where we wash our laundry and catch fish. The river is called Chimizu."

"Sure a lot of use of Chi, around here?"

"Yes, village tradition I suppose." The Kiyochi shrugged. "Well it sounds as if you are lost, do you need a place to stay?"

I nodded with an accepting smile "Seems I'll be visiting for a while and am very grateful for your offer, But I don't want to impose. Is there a spare hut in the village I might use?"

"There is my dear, the village's former miko resided there."

"Former?"

"Yes, she passed last spring." Kiyochi said wearing heavy sadness on her face. Her eyes became glossy and her frown grew more wrinkles.

"Well I'll work in exchange for staying there?" I admitted before understanding what I had just signed up for. _It won't be that bad. I've been a priestess for years and there's nothing to it. Ward off a few evil spirits or yokai, heal illnesses that are extremely common at home, and assist with childbirth. Besides who knows how long I'll be stuck here. Time travel from my experience is like a door it opens and you pass through it. But since I don't remember how I got here and Kiyochi doesn't know either. I have no idea where the door is._

 _As hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks into months and before I knew it two years had quickly passed. The first few months I had been in Chisato I would spend every minute of light, from sunup to sundown exploring my new surroundings. I had found a well in the middle of the village, to this day I am still teased about jumping in. For the first two weeks I had been known only as the "Well girl," or "Well Jumper." After one year I came to the rather bitter realization I would probably never see my family or friends again. But just like before when I arrived in Inuyasha's time, I slowly began making friends. Some of whom I even considered family. Chisato was no different. Kiyochi was like the grandmother I never knew. Michiyo is one of my closest friends, she is wife of a merchant known as Tochi. they are currently expecting their third child, Who I will likely deliver. I have already refused one thousand proposals, it sounds like a alot, but it's from the same two men. If you can call them men that is, twin boys Ichio and Nichio they are only twelve. They have certainly had it rough. Their mother a year ago was killed by a traveler with sinful desires when she was picking berries. She sadly returned to this world as an Onryo and reaked his havoc on the village. She killed two women who had always bullied her since childhood and told the traveler where she was in exchange for their own safety. Their father became a victim of his own guilt and performed Seppuku on himself._

 _~knock, knock, knock!~_

Putting down my ink brush, keeping a diary was the best way for me to remember who I truly am and where I came from. I got up from my desk and made my way to the door. Which by the way was a generous title for the curtain covering the only entrance to my house. Pulling it back I saw my two suitors. I nearly rolled my eyes thinking this would be the first proposal attempt of the day from these two. But their expressions were different, worried, no more like panicked.

"What?" I asked my gut filled with bubbling fear of the uncertainty.

"Michiyo! It's Michiyo!" Nichio cried!

"What about Michiyo?!" I cried in panic.

"Michiyo went into labor!" Ichio cried.

 _Unlike the panicking duo this was nothing new to me. I had successfully delivered twenty six children. I've only experienced one loss, a child arrived stillborn due to lack of oxygen during delivery._ _Since then I've studied long and hard. I even know how to perform a C-section. Whether or not i could perform it is another task all together, on top of that I would need actual surgical experience, tools or assistants. Since the development of Virtual Reality there are games of surgical practice and situations, but those don't give actual experience. It's just like playing grand theft Auto and saying I'm a top notch driver._ Trying to shake my rambling thoughts and instead focus on the situation I looked down at Ichio "So do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

He just stared at me surprised, it was clear he was caught off by the question I had asked. He looked away from me and looked to be contemplating. His brother Nichio overheard and excitedly screamed "A girl!"

Ichio glared at his nosey brother "Hey she asked me!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the first born, but by far most immature of the two boys. I gave him a smile and asked again trying to distract him "Do you think it will be a girl?" Just as planned Ichio became distracted and quietly pondered the question. After a minute he shook his head.

"You think it will be a boy? I curiously asked.

"Yeah," He stated in a monotone voice.

"Why?"

"Well it has to be a boy or a girl. Nichio said a girl, so I'm guessing a boy. He's often wrong." Ichio proudly stated holding his head high. It wasn't long before we made it to the hut, after a few long hours a new beautiful baby girl entered the world. She had black hair and strangely green eyes. China using the two wonderful characters of Chi and Na, giving the child the name meaning thousand greens. Because a thousand greens laid within her wide eyes. With my job successfully completed I went outside and washed my hands. Walking through the village I was bombarded with curious villages.

"Are mother and child well?" Chimizu asked with a hopeful smile.

"They are," I stated.

A young man ran up to me with his young expecting wife in tow. He asked the question on their behalf "A boy or a girl?"

"A beautiful girl," I stated. _It wouldn't be long before I visited these two._ A smile grew on my face as I asked "Everything going good?"

"Yes, she is exercising and not doing any heavy work. She goes inside often to escape the heat and she is eating well." I watched as he wife nodded, _his wife was the first deaf person I had met in the feudal area._ After learning she was expecting I took a afternoon last month to get to know the couple. I had found a beautiful love story. They were childhood friends and when a yokai attacked them in the woods one day, a yokai attacked them. He froze only being six and she at ten jumped in front and protected him. He ran to get help and she suffered from the yokai's wraf but survived. A slash to her face and a few blows to the head took away her hearing and the two learned to communicate with their own version of sign language. They were personally my favorite love story in the village and honestly my favorite couple, my friends Tochi and Michiyo were my second favorite and I didn't really have a third. After a short conversation with my favorite couple I went home and went to bed to get ready for the early morning I always had. It wasn't long after I came home that I laid down and had fallen asleep.

 _Opening my eyes I could see nothing, but I could feel. I could feel that my feet were cold. Closing my eyes I tilted my head down and opened to look down at what caused my feet to feel as if they were freezing. Beautiful white sand greated my eyes as did something else. Falling white specs flew to the ground from above. Tilting my head up I saw a black sky with a large white moon peeking through dark grey clouds. Suddenly heat fill my body and then began to leave. It felt like a volcano erupted, lava filling my body and then quickly spilling out. Looking down I saw a sword protruding from my gut. My shaking pale fingers grabbed it's hilt and pulled it from my chest. Crimson poured from my wound waterfalling down my body and spilling onto snow white sand. It bled into the ocean as it did the white crested waves rose higher and higher, growing more angry and violent with each drop of my blood. My blood. I knew I should feel scared, I should feel shock, but I'm calm. My eyes grew tired and I began to fall. As they did with each time I blinked I saw a flash of an image I did not know._

 _The first image was of a handsome man with nonhuman features. He looked like an angel from heaven, he had long white hair with bright golden eyes. He smiled at me. The was all I saw in the flash. I opened my eyes after hearing someone talk. But when I opened my eyes I found the very man I had seen staring down at me. He wore a beautiful white haori a frown appeared on my face as I could not make out the words he spoke. But when I saw my blood on his haori a tear fell from my eye "I'm sorry." Again my eyes shut and I saw an image of him with a smiling this time it was with a child in his arms. Image of this man flashed in my mind over and over until…_

Knock, knock, knock.

"I know it's not morning, what are you-" Opening my door I saw Ichio with Nichio on his back. Ichio's face was covered in something black as was blood. His face was slashed from his bottom left chin to the top right of his forehead. It was extremely deep and horrific. "Help, Nichio." Ichio suddenly fell face first onto the ground his brother fell not far from him. Ichio's back was soaked in blood "ICHIO!" I screamed, turning him over I felt for a pulse and found none. I quickly told myself I had no time to grieve and turned my attention to Nichio. He laid on his back. Turning him over I saw his stomach was sliced open as his innards spilled out. He was dead. Screaming grew louder and louder in my ears and looking towards the heart of the village I saw smoke and fire. I ran inside grabbing my bow and quiver before rushing into the village.

The night had been beautiful and peaceful, just like every other night I had experienced in this small but sweet town. _Though I hadn't originally wanted this life or accepted it once I had came here. But I had grown to love it. I had grown to accept it and couldn't help but think about the late Kikyo and how she must have felt. Being admired, but feeling like a loner and an outsider. Living a life she didn't want, but making her peace with it._ The dark moonless night was breathtakingly beautiful. Since meeting inuyasha and spending majority of my night in the feudal era with him, I had come to love the moonless nights. Not because they reminded me of him. But because without the moon I could see the stars even more. I was able to see the true beauty of the night something the lights in Tokyo has always hid. Trillions of bright stars varying in sizes and color. The night sky is not just blue or black, they have a variety of blue, purple and black shades. I remember taking an art class and this night sky always reminded me of a breathtaking watercolor. It was something I knew I'd miss when I returned to my era. But my favorite peaceful night has been shattered, by a yokai. The hair on my night was standing up tall telling me danger was near as goose bumps littered my skin. Angry tears were beginning to form in my eyes. My heart pounded loudly within my chest as my blood boiled hotter than it had in a long time. My body shook with adrenaline as I felt my anger rise. _This is my home. No one messes with my home!_ It didn't take me long to enter the village. I saw a few villagers flee south, as most fleed east. _Northeast!_ Before beginning in that direction I noticed a few slain villagers scattered across the road, a few elderly and a few children. _Easy prey. Those who couldn't escape! Cowards!_ Ignoring the familiar lifeless faces of the lifeless victims I ran towards the direction I knew the attacker was. I ran down the dirt path and heard loud screaming running down another dirt path I knew I was approaching Michiyo's hut. _I refuse to allow the monster to take anymore lives!_ Something inside me called for revenge for bloodshed. _I'll take down this demon and purify it slowly!_

Rounding the corner I froze. My body went stock still as my eyes went wide as I felt my throat swell shut. My body began to tremble as it took over my hands and fingers I nearly dropped my bow. _White hair. Golden eyes. Pale skin. White haori._

 _AN: Question "Who do you think it is?" Also I have the next chapter finished but I would really love to hear your guesses. So until I get at least one I'm not gonna update for a while._


	7. Strangers in familiar skin

The monster terrorizing the village appeared not like a monster but instead like an angel cloaked completely in white. He wore a plain white haori with silver dragon scales fashioned into a samurai styled chestplate and armored sleeves. He wore matching white pants, that were held up by a red and gold obi. Nestled comfortably in the in the obi was a sheath without it's sword. His silver hair danced in the wind tickling his lightly tanned face. Marking the sides of cheeks were purple jagged stripes which curved as he smiled showing his pearly white fangs. A loud laugh echoed causing my skin to crawl, seeing the pure joy and excitement that swirled in his eyes made me sick. He seemed craze with blood lust, but it was clear he was in control. I watched frozen I couldn't believe it was him, _Inuyasha?! How is he here and why does he look so different?!_ Before I could do anything else, I noticed a small figure huddled on the ground before him. The small shaking figure let out a loud scream. I remained frozen as his black armored boots clapped against the ground as he closed the gap between him and his most recent victim.

The screaming victim was a small boy around the age of four, he seemed unharmed with just a few barely noticable scrapes. My eyes widened as I realized who this four year old was it was Daichi! Michiyo and Toshi's eldest son. Daichi held something in his arms, he shook it as he cried loudly. It looked as if he carried a small doll, my eyes widened as I realized what it was, rather who it was, _Chiharu!_ My feet moved before I was able to think of a true plan. But once I noticed it was his two year old sister I couldn't help myself. I ran as fast as I could blinding rushing into danger. Inuyasha raised his sword high above the boy knowing I was not going to make it I stopped and grabbed and arrow. Notching it in my bow I let my mind go blank and my instincts take control, letting out a breath I let go of the arrow. It cut through the sky and found a home in Inuyasha right hand. Inuyasha let out a loud growl of pain as his sword slipped from his grip and sunk into the dirt.

With him distracted and looking around for the archer who injured him, I ran and jumped in front of Daichi and Chiharu. "Inuyasha! What are you doing!" I loudly screamed at the man in front of me.

He looked more surprised than angry as he quickly turned his attention to me "Priestess, you fired this arrow?"

"And if I did?" I asked in a tone I wasn't sure I'd ever use again.

"You'll die for that. But before I rip you apart tell me, how is it you know my name?" He said as he slowly licked the dripping blood from his palm.

I stared at him quite confused _Does he not remember me? It hasn't been that long! He never forgot Kikyo and she has been dead for over fifty years now. It's only been a little over two years since I've seen him how could he forget me, my face, my name? Wait, he doesn't even have his dog ears and he has his yokai marks! Something isn't right. Is this really inuyasha?_ "SIT!"

He tilted his head before scratching it "Sit? Who me? I am not a dog, Priestess. Answer my question!"

I looked behind me and noticed Daichi seemed fine, but Chiharu was not. She stared up at the sky her face was a little bruised. Her stomach was completely missing, as her legs laid a few feet from the rest of her body. I quickly recognized this fatal blow, _Tessaiga._ I quickly grabbed Daichi and ran towards Michiyo and Tochi's hut. Pushing pass the cloth and rushing inside I found another horrific scene. Michiyo laid on the floor soaked in her own blood she was covered in gashes, _Claw marks._ I held the screaming Daichi to my chest doing my best to cover his eyes. Looking around I searched for Tochi and sadly found in leaning against the wall. He slouched as blood poured from his lips and and gut.

"Ka..Kagome?" I said with a hoarse voice as he choked on his own blood.

"Tochi you're alive!"

"China." He said pointing to the corner of the room.

Understanding I ran to the corner and found the child sleeping in a small wicker basket. Tears swelled in my eyes as I understood what he wanted. _He isn't going to make it._ Tears flowed from my eyes as I set Dachi down and grabbed the wicker basket with both hands "Dachi, stay close." Shifting the basket to one arm and carrying it like a football I grabbed Dachi's hand and ran out of the house.

I ran as quick as I could to Chimizu's house. The house was completely vacant and I felt a boulder sink in my gut. _She probably is injured or dead. I have to protect everyone I can!_ Running outside I screamed loudly "Inuyasha you monster! You coward! Be a man! Show yourself!" Within seconds I was greeted by the monster I had summoned. He wore a cocky grin, but he wasn't alone. Standing tall beside him another cloaked in white. His silver hair was even longer than Inuyasha's and his gold eyes were colder. The purple crescent moon and twin maroon curved stripes were hauntingly familiar. _Sesshomaru._

"Inuyasha you know this priestess."

"Yeah she shot my hand with an arrow." Inuyasha bitterly spat.

"Sesshomaru." I bitterly stated.

"Look brother it seems she knows you too." Inuyasha said in a teasing tone as she elbowed his brother's shoulder.

"You inform me of your exact knowledge of us." Sesshomaru started with a firm monotone voice that I always hated.

"We do not have the time, for I know everything." I screamed.

"Everything?" Inuyasha asked.

I smiled and said in the most confident voice I could "Yes. Everything, your family history, your father, your different mothers, your swords and your types of attacks."

"Restrain her. We shall take her to father." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned around and began to walk away. "Without fatally injuring her. Remember brother, restraint."

Inuyasha began to walk towards me "Yeah, Yeah I know."

"What will you do to the village?" I asked.

"Torch it." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'll purify you before you do!" I screamed.

"Why do you care? Everyone is already dead. Hey Sesshomaru why not just kill her, like we did the rest of them?" Inuyasha said as she paused his advances.

"If you do, then you shall answer to father. I will have no part in this." He stated as he took off to the sky and transformed into his true form.

"I'll throw away my bow, my arrows and quietly go with you with no resistance if you grant two requests of mine."

"I do not negotiable with mortals! You stupid wench!"

"Everyone is dead correct."

"Yes." He answered.

"Let me take Dachi and China with me, and swear upon your honor and your family's honor that no harm shall come to them." I said with tears bordering on my eyes. _This is not the Inuyasha I know. This is a monster just as horrible as Naraku parading around in Inuyasha's skin. If this is a nightmare I desperately want to wake up!_

"Fine. We always need more servants. Mortals age so quick that they drop like flies."

"Thank you." Taking off my quiver I threw my bow and quiver at his feet "I'll go grab them. They are inside." Turning back to the hut I tried the best I could not to let the tears fall. _Everyone is dead?! Chimizu, Nichio, Ichio, Michiyo, Tochi, Chiharu and so many more wonderful people who deserved to live long happy and peaceful lives. War had never came to this small rural village and yet they were not spared from this era's cruelty. They were robbed of this possible any future by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru._ Pushing back the curtain I saw China's basket on Dachi's lap. Walking over to the now orphaned children I stretched out my arms and picked up the basket the same as I had before, leaving my spare arm for Dachi to hold. "This is going to be very difficult to hear. But everyone is gone and the only way we can remain with each other is if we go with a monster. But I promise I will protect you both. You both just need to remain quiet okay?"

A simple not was all I got in response.

Walking out hand in hand I stared at Inuyasha "Ready."

Daichi saw the monster who had killed his family and froze. Inuyasha just flashed him a smug smirk "Hey kid. Remember me?"

I instantly glared daggers at him and wished he had those enchanted beads. I ignored Inuyasha and gripped Daichi's hand more, doing my best to reassure him. "So how do we get there?" I asked with no fear in my voice. He walked up to me and made his power known as he stared down at me "We'll fly."

"Fly?" I asked.

Taking a few steps away from me his body began to twitch "I hate to do this, but there is no other way." Right there before me he grew long shaggy white fur all over his body. His face grew long and eventually ended in a snout with floppy ears. He grew large well past the size of an elephant. Once he was done growing he laid on his belly.

I just stared at him in shock, " You want me, a four year old and an infant to ride on your back? No! I can't hold onto both of them at the same time! What if they fall off."

Loud growl emitted from a large white dog with no tail. He was terrifying but also not, he looked like an australian shepard. I looked at Daichi and then at Inuyasha "Is it far?" The large canine shook his head and as much as I wanted to say no, I knew I was pushing my luck. Inuyasha could kill the child or leave them and just take me in his jaws. I looked back at Daichi "Okay we are going to climb up him and ride to someplace else and I'll be holding onto your sister so I'm gonna need you to hold on tight and not fall off okay?"

Daichi just stared at me and then looked at the giant dog "Im scared. He killed mother, father and Chiharu."

"I know but if we don't go he's gonna hurt China. You have to protect her and come with us. Can you do that?" I received no answer and thought of something else " You have to hold onto his fur, you could hold on super tight and hurt him." Daichi still in shock and morning smiled at the thought of causing his family's killer pain and nodded. We walked over to the impatient growling Inuyasha, I set China down and help Daichi up with a boost. I heard Inuyasha grunt as the four year old entangled his tiny, blood sookie, sticky fingers into his once nice fur. I picked up the basket and had a my own difficulty climbing up with one free hand. Once we were all situation I said as firmly as I could "Slow." A rather irritated Inuyasha did not protests as he took off into the sky as gently as possible. I was grateful how wide Inuyasha's shoulders were they perfectly fit us all into their valley. The flight took longer than I had originally thought. The sun rose ending the moonless night as it gave birth to a new and hopefully better day. I noticed Daichi has fallen asleep quite a while ago. I smiled and combed his hair down with my hand "I'll protect you buddy. I promise." I watched as the sun reached its highest point. "Inuyasha how much longer?" I soon as I had asked I realized I wouldn't understand his response if he responded at all. We passed through another cloud, but this cloud was different this cloud hid a large palace. The entire estate was at least ten football fields by ten football fields. I was in shock at the size of it it was bigger than leases village and bigger than Daichi's village. The palace was solid white and stood four stories all. My fear was realized as we landed on top of a grey stone courtyard. Inuyasha laid on his stomach and loudly barked before leaning to one side causing us all to slide off.

Inuyasha quickly returned to his preferred form, relying on only two legs. Sesshomaru came out of the large palace doors and walked up to the small group. He walked slowly his tall stature basically gliding over the stone walkway, his head held high with pride. His eyes appeared cold but there was a fire dwelling deep within, his face appeared calm and indifferent but his aura clearing displayed his irritation. _If I didn't know better I would say Sesshomaru is scowling at us right now._ I turned around handing the basket with a napping China inside to her young brother Daichi. I quickly placed myself in between the children and the two yokai I thought I knew.

"What are those things with her. I only said to bring the priestess." Sesshomaru stated in a monotone voice, hiding his rather obvious anger.

Before Inuyasha was able to answer I answered instead "They are my children."

Sesshomaru raised his brow to me "A virgin priestess with children. We shall see what father has to say, come, priestess."

"My name is Kagome." I bitterly stated. _How could they not be interested in knowing my name? They brought me here and seem thoroughly interested in me. So why have they not even bothered referring to me as something other than my title?_ I waited for one of the brothers to say something, but neither did. _Did they not hear me? No. That's impossible with their hearing they had too._ "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and Inuyasha has promised me upon his honor and the honor of your family that my children will not be harmed."

"Hm, Inuyasha you are ever so weak negotiating with a mere mortal." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone.

The two brothers walked side by side. Daichi nudged me "Kagome?" Looking down I saw the newborn was wide awake and beginning to fuss. _She's no doubt hungry and will probably be needing a change soon._ Taking her into my arms I let Daichi hold onto her basic, or free hands intertwined as we began to follow behind the two brothers. As we approached the borboding twin doors, I squeezed his hand. He looked up at me with his mouth formed into a thin line and I gave him a smile, it was then we both knew…


	8. I'm Chiwa

Once passing through the large doors a mortal man holding a red pillow approached, his lips did not move but I still heard a voice "Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha, the Great Lord is currently meeting with several high ranking clan members and has asked you both to attend at once. I take it from here, now hurry my lords."

Squinting my eyes I could hardly believe it _Myoga?_

"Ahhh!"

Turning around I saw Daichi in the arms of a mortal man wearing a plain white haori and pants. I ran towards him by found my arms unable to move, they were forcibly pulled apart. I screamed "No!" But it was too late I dropped China. Right before she hit the floor a mortal woman caught her safety in her arms. The woman wearing a plain white yukata looked up at me were a somber stare before walking over to the man holding a kicking and screaming Daichi.

I watched helpless as the man and woman in white began to venture down a different hallway than the yokai brother had. "KAGOME!" Daichi loud screams echoed down the hallway. The pain within my heart rivaled that of being shot with a arrow. "Kagome!"

"Daichi! Just do what they say! You have to stay safe! Protect China!" I screamed as loud as I could. I prayed that he had heard me. Turning my attention to Myoga I loudly screamed "If anything happens to them I will squash you like the weak flea you are. You hear me, Myoga!"

"How do you know my name? I'm sure we have not met, I would have remembered your lovely face."

"Inuyasha said it."

"That my dear Kagome was it? That is a lie. You seem to be an very interesting miko. You keep children at your side and know information that you should not. Now come with me."

My arms were stretched out wide and my feet rose from the marble floor, _I'm floating? I'm bound, but not by a servant, rope or a chain._ My anger peaked as I began to try and pull myself free "I demand to know what you have done to me!"

"A simple spell that has proven to successfully bind priestesses, now quiet. You are giving this old flea a headache."

I went to open my mouth but found no sound emitted. I watched helplessly as he led me down one hall and then another. We soon found stairs followed them to another hall, after repeating this two more times the hallways began to change. From flawless ivory to greystone, down a dark hall only a few torches lit our way. At the end of the hall was a unguarded door, it opened as if on its own. After we entered the room I noticed dai yokai guard was the reason, not magic. I was led to a dark cell, within seconds the spell was released and I was shoved inside. _I can make it if I run!_ I quickly found that my limbs were completely numb as I just laid there, my eyes growing heavy. A few blinks and darkness had consumed me.

Ending my loud yawn I opened my eyes and smiled. On the couch beside me sat mom all snuggled in the pink snuggie I had bought her. Souta on my right with his transformer blanket wrapped snugly around him. Sitting in the recliner sat gramps with grandma's quilt on his lap and Buyo on his lap. Her kittens raced around the living room darting from under the couch to under the table in a game of tag. I smiled as the one I had wanted to Koi jumped on the couch running into my lap. I accepted him happily into my arms and looked at the T.V. We were all watching the Titanic. I smiled _This is perfect._ My smile turned into a frown as tears began to pour down my cheeks, _Too perfect._ "This isn't real is it?" Everyone looked at me with wide smiles as they in unison said "No."

"I just want to go home."

The T.V became static as a woman with long black hair in a pink kimono smiled widely "Your journey is far from over. So that can not happen."

"Who are you?!" I screamed.

"You!" She loudly screamed

Jolting awake I noticed my arms were tied behind my back. Rolling to my side and managing to sit up I began to look at my surroundings. _Darkness and bars, I must be in a dungeon._ Blinking a few more times I noticed I wasn't alone there were other figures in here with me. Once my eyesight grew use to the darkness I was able to make out those keeping my company. I felt myself go as white as a ghost _How?! How are they all here?! This… This is impossible!_ Ten priestesses with their arms bound behind them just like me, eight of whom I had met before. I first noticed Kikyo and how could I not afterall she always looked the same. Every time I have ever seen her she was always eighteen, poreclein skin, ebony hair, earth brown eyes and incredibly beautiful. _I wonder if I'm still jealous? Am I jealous of her beauty? Her everlasting youth? How perfect she always seems to be? Or that she holds Inuyasha's heart? Moving on, Moving on, Kagome. There are more important things right now. WAIT! HOW IS SHE ALIVE?! HOW IS SHE ALIVE NOW? IN THIS TIME! SHE SHOULDN'T BE!_

" _Kikyo, Kocho and Asuka are hungry."_

Snapping out of my panicked mind I stared at the girl who had spoken and was currently sitting beside Kikyo. She seemed familiar, but I don't think we've met. She looks almost identical to Kikyo, except she looks around thirteen or fourteen. _She has eyes darker than Kikyo's and the same hair but with bangs similar to my own._ Deciding I would probably have time to learn her identity sitting here I looked at the two girls sitting front of them. The young girls appeared around the age of ten and were clearly twins. They two had dark eyes and black hair, the only way the two were different was how they wore their hair. One of them wore their hair in a single low ponytail while the other wore her hair in the front divided into two pigtails. _THOSE ARE KIKYO'S SHIKIGAMI!_ I hear a sniffle and turned my head noticing the a trio sitting in the right corner of the room. The older priestess looked to be around my age she too was beautiful like Kikyo. She had flawless pale skin and long black hair, her most stunning feature were her bright blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes _It… Can't be._ I noticed two young girls around fourteen were in tears leaning against her. One had bright brown eyes with brown hair cut to her shoulders, the other girl had darker eyes and black hair reaching to her chest the two were whimpering, "Sister. Sister, Tsubaki."

 _TSUBAKI! Wait those are the weak red and blue priestess Inuyasha and I fought that one time! Oh god I feel a headache coming on. I must be dreaming._ Looking around I saw the last three priestesses sat apart each looked very much alone. I easily noticed two, both of whom had passed tragically before my own eyes. One twice the second time was by my own hand, Hitomiko. The other one by doomed love, I always thought of her as an edo version of juliet, Tsukiyomi. The last one I just stared at I wasn't quite sure who she was. But she had long black hair, dark blue eyes, beautiful pale skin with red painted lips. I sighed and couldn't help but become a bit annoyed _I guarantee not one of these women have ever had a pimple in their entire life. Must be nice… I don't know why I'm here or why they are here, actually how they are here. But I should try and find out._

Standing up I just noticed that my hands were behind my back and just realized so was everyone else. Summoning up my courage I cleared my throat and began to talk "Hi my name is-" _Shit. Maybe I shouldn't use my real name, afterall I have no idea what is going on. I'll just make one up. "Chiwa Mitizawa,"_ I said with a smile. _What the hell kind of name is that?! God you are so stupid!_ Everyone just starred, saying nothing in return. "So does anyone know why we are here?" No reply. _Really?_ "Well I don't plan on being held prisoner here for long so does anyone have any ideas on how to escape? We are all priestesses if we escape together no one yokai can stand in our way."

"We can not leave," Kikyo plainly stated.

 _Great she's an ice queen here too._ "Well we could at least try," I said with as much positivity as I could.

"Chiwa we are here by choice," Tsubaki said in a tone similar to Kikyo's. "Are you not also here by your own choice?"

 _They chose to be here?! Why?! It's not some amazing relaxing hot spring, it's a yokai palace! What priestess would chose to be here, to stay here._ "No," I stated rather annoyed.

"In order for our villages to receive protection, rather than destruction have asked us to come here and do as we are told without resisting. To keep our villages safe we are doing just that. You will not make any of us rebel and jeopardize this offer by joining your side." Rudely stated the nameless woman with black hair and blue eyes sitting all alone.

"And you are?"

"Midoriko."

 _Shit! What the hell is going on! I need answers!_

"Ladies!" A guard yelled as he stabbed his staff into the floor "Silence! You are to line up and follow me silently! Anyone who does not comply shall be punished. Remember those whom you care for are at our Lord's mercy. Now come!"

Midoriko was the first to line up at the door where the guard stood. Behind her followed Tsukiyomi and Hitomiko. The door then shut as the guard tied the three together with a red rope and led them out the door we had all entered. Not long after another guard entered and requested the same thing this time Tsubaki, Botan and Momiji lined up and were taken away. The first guard returned and this time Kikyo, Asuka and Kocho. I and the girl who sat beside Kikyo and whose name I still did not know where the only one's in the cell. I desperately wanted to know her name, but I wasn't going to risk Daichi and China's safety over it. At last it was our time and we two were tied together and taken through the door. I watched as we were led back up the three flights of stairs we had originally descended. Once at the main floor we were led down another hall and into a room. _A classroom?_ The room was full of priestesses the eight who had shared a cell with me and then at least forty others. Each priestess sat on a colorful cushion as a small table sat in front of them. Each table had a stack of papers, an ink brush and a bowl of ink. _Okay now I'm really confused… It looks like we either taking notes, completely job applications or taking a test. I hope someone explains things to make since, because I'm pretty sure my head is going to explode soon._

Entering the room was a mortal woman in white carrying a pink high quality silk cushion. She walked silently to the front of the room "Hello my name is Shoga. Before you sits a written test some of the questions may seem odd, but please answer them as honestly as you can. Sharing answers or asking questions is prohibited and will be treated according to the Great Lord's wishes. I have fleas on the walls and on each of your desks to monitor your movement and test taking. When you are done notify your designated flea and the rest depends on your individual score. Good luck."


	9. Testing, 1 and 2, Testing

"Good luck."

 _Wait! A TEST?! No you have got to be kidding me. We were all imprisoned in a yokai palace and for what? I still don't exactly know… Could it really be just for a test? That seems a little unbelievable. One of the only perks living in the past is that I don't need to worry about taking tests. Oh well I have an advantage being from the modern era where women are equal to men and receive the same education and are given the same education expectations._

 **Q1. State your full name.**

 **Q2. Who gave you your name and why?**

 **Q3. Do you understand Hanakotoba/ Language of flowers?**

 **Q4. Name your favorite flower and why? Kagome picks** **Wasurenagusa or forget me nots.**

 **Q5. Draw your favorite flower.**

 _Is this a personality quiz? Trying not to move my head I glanced around and was surprised how serious everyone one. Their ink brushes looked like a visual morse code. Quick rapid movements then it froze for a while and this was repeated often. Everyone's eyes were so intense I wouldn't be that surprised if all their papers caught on fire._

"Hey no peeking, eyes on your own paper. This is your only warning." I glanced at my shoulder and saw a tiny male flea furiously jumped up and down as he screamed.

"Sorry I just can't believe this is for real."

"For real? Huh never heard that phrase before." He said with a confused expression on his face as he scratched his furry chin. As if a switch had been flipped he began to jump and scream furiously "No talking! If you do not obey and complete the test exactly as you were instructed I can promise you those children will become a yokai feast!"

I had to restrain myself from threatening him back and actually work on the test. I began with question one and smiled at it's stupid simplicity. I paused as my brush nearly touched the page _Wait I can I put Kagome? Better safe than sorry I'll just use the name Chiwa Miyazawa again._

 **Q1. State your full name.**

Chiwa Miyazawa

 _~Okay now to tackle question two.~_

 **Q2. Who gave you your name and why?**

 _~Shit. Am I really being graded on this?! How do they even grade for this? If you have a bad name do you fail? I just have to answer them honestly… Well I've already lied so better continue the lie at least for question two.~_

My mother named me Chiwa in hopes my abilities would bring the village peace in the future. Chi means thousand and wa means peace.

 **Q3. Do you understand Hanakotoba?**

No

 **Q4. Name your favorite flower and why?**

 _~I don't know. Never thought about it really. Afterall with my life I honestly don't have time to stop and smell the flowers or even look at them. I guess I'll just have to bullshit my way through this damn test.~_ Wasurenagusa are my favorite flowers. I find their blue color unrivaled by the clearest sky or even the bluest ocean.

 **Q6. What is your favorite color? Why?**

White, It's simple and pure, like snow or silk.

 **Q7. Which do you prefer adventure of stability? Why?**

Stability, adventure is risky and tiring.

 **Q8. Which do you value higher, Family or village/clan.**

Family.

 **Q9. Do you loathe all yokai? Explain.**

No. Like mortals some are good and some are evil. One should not be judged on what they are instead of who they are.

 **Q10. If you were faced with a problem would you do what you feel is morally correct or what others tell you is morally correct? Do not explain.**

 _~WHAT?! This is the only one they don't want me to explain? This is a somewhat serious question! The rest are stupid. Like my name and why, my favorite flower or color and why. This one actually derese a why! Ugh whatever I'll just follow along!~_

I would honor my own heart.

 _~You want to be stupid! Well I'll just put a vague answer! Take that!~_

 **Q11. Should the average woman be educated? Explain.**

Yes. Sometimes a woman can see or understand subjects a man can not.

 **Q12. Do you enjoy embroidery?**

Never attempted to embroider.

 **Q13. Do you enjoy formal occasions?**

Depends on the reason behind the occasion. I do enjoy celebrations, meeting people and dressing nice, once in a while.

 **Q14. Do you enjoy the beach?**

Only during a nice summer day.

 **Q15. Do dream of a strange man you cannot remember?**

 _~This question feels oddly specific. How could they know? I haven't told anybody. I wonder if everyone has this question. I'm sure a lot of people don't recognize everyone in their dreams after all it's been said that it's your subconscious so you don't always remember. I'm almost done, I'll think about it later. I'm sure it's not that important.~_

Sometimes.

 **Q16. Which is your favorite direction and why?**

East because the sunrises are beautiful.

 **Q17. Which season do you prefer? Explain.**

Winter, if I'm cold I can always build a fire or wear more layers. There are only so many things you can do to cool off in Summer. I don't like how much it rains in the spring and I like fall, but not as much as winter.

 **Q18. Would you enjoy wearing high quality clothing or perfer modest clothing? Explain.**

I enjoy high quality clothing if I have access to it, if not I will not complain and will wear something modest.

 **Q19. Which animal is the most dangerous?**

Humans.

 **Q20. Do you have a birthmark? Describe.**

~Well that is oddly personal, maybe even a bit perverted. Just gotta finish this test!~

Yes. In the middle of my chest.

 **Q1. You are treating a sick expecting mother, none of your treatments have worked. There is a nearby yokai who has the ability to cure her illness. To cure the woman's illness her child's soul must be promised to the yokai. Do you make the promise or let the sick mother fight the illness on her own strength with no guarantee she will live?**

~WHAT! Now they are actually giving us questions that are this hard?! Again how are they going to grade this!?~

It would be a hard call but I would ask the mother or her family which she would prefer. If she wanted to live I would make the deal with the yokai. If she did not want to make the deal I would help her anyway I could, even if that meant just making her comfortable or cooking her a nice meal.

 **Q2. part 1. A strong yokai you can not defeat is killing everyone looking for a beautiful bride. He has found one in the village he deems acceptable, your sister. To save your sister and village, you must wed the yokai. Would you let the yokai wed you or your sister? Explain.**

 **Q2. (Sister wedded) The yokai and your sister have both died, but they have left behind a hanyou child. Do you raise the child or kill the child?**

 **Q2, part 2. (You wedded) The yokai whom you have wedded has blessed you with his growing heir. Do you carry the child to full term or do you commit seppuku?**

I would not kill the child. It is a part of me and does not deserve to die for being part yokai. If I did not feel I was able to love it I would try and if I could not grow to love it, I would find someone who could. Whether that meant a relative of my husband or a servant.

 **Q3. A mortal man has his eyes on you. He has asked for your hand several times before and you have denied each offer. Yet he continues and this time has attempted to make you his by force. What do you do?**

 **Escape and forget the ordinal**

 **Give him a warning**

 **Kill him**

 _~I wouldn't forget it! But i wouldn't kill the guy either. So I guess give him a warning… Trust me after that warning he would not even dare to try again!~_ I circled B and glanced up real quick, I was in shock to see I was the only one left. Turning my attention back to the test I began to shake reading the last questions as quick as I could.

 **Q4. Can a child from the union of a mortal and yokai be a full yokai or hanyou, explain.**

There would only ever be a hanyou. A child is half of the father and half of the mother if one of them is a yokai and the other a mortal that means the child would be half of each which is known as a hanyou.

~That like priestess 101, actually like science 101! What a pointless question!~

 **Q5. List the differences and similarities between a mortal and yokai.**

Similarities: Everything Inside.

Differences: Everything outside.

I looked over at the flea on my shoulder and noticed he had drifted to sleep. I shrugged my shoulders attempting to wake him. I watched as he simple tossed and turned. Growing impatient I tapped him and as I did he jumped up screaming "I'm awake! I'm awake! Such a rude girl! Tapping a flea! You could have squashed me with those slow giant hands of yours!"

 _SLOW GIANT HANDS! Oh i'll show him how slow and giant they are!_

"Oh you are done I see. Finally. You were the slowest one. One to many hits on the head by yokai perhaps? If your fighting abilities are as slow as your writing I don't doubt it. Nevertheless you are permitted to leave, please go across the hall and rest for the next test. Chiwa Miyazawa."

 _The next test?_

Gathering myself I managed to stand after nearly falling over _Oh I have not sat like that for that long in a long time. My legs are killing me._ I couldn't help but stare at the large table in the back of the class. Papers covered it's wooden face completely as busy fleas bounced around muttering things I could not fully hear. Taking a few steps in the direction of the table I heard a familiar voice "Hey! No peeking! Leave at once!" I glared down at the rude flea who had done nothing but yell at me since I sat down and walked to the door which we had all entered. Across the room was another door. Opening it I was surprised. The room appears the identical twin of the one I had just left. But instead of a test on our desks, there was a very large bento and three clay glazed cups. There one only one empty desk in the room, _Guess that one is mine?_ I walked over and noticed everyone had gone back to their groups and were talking about the previous test, the strange questions and answers they had given. My seat was sandwiched on the left of Midoriko, on the right of Hitomiko and behind Tsukiyomi. _The loner section it seems, since one of them are talking._

"Does anyone understand what just happened back there?"

Silence was all I recieved again. _No not this time! I will get answers!_ "I asked you ladies a question and expect an answer. It's rude to ignore someone."

Tsukuyomi set her chopsticks down and turned to face me "It's not that we are rude. We have nothing to say because none of us know what is going on. We just know we are here so our villages remain safe. The Great Lord's wrath is something no one should tempt and something no priestess can subdue. You may not know the story behind the three villages but it is said that three very strong priestesses once stood against the Great Lord but now all three have disappeared as have there villages not a trace has been found. That was one thousand years ago. We will not suffer the same fate. Nor should you desire to follow their example, so just do as you are told and eat."

I glared at her and decided I would enjoy a conversation and get some other answers while I ate. Looking down at the brightly colored bento I grabbed my chopsticks and quickly plucked a piece of fukusa sushi omelette from the finely decorated box.

"Tsukiyomi tell me are you in love?"

"No. I have never allowed myself that or even though about indulging in such a distasteful activity."

"What about Hoshiyomi."

"Who?" She said with a genuine expression that shattered my heart.

"He had green hair and three purples stripes decorating his face." I said a bit sad, _I thought they were in deep love. How could she not remember him? He was wonderful before he got that evil sword._

"Oh! Yes I remember I just did not know that was his name. I fought him many years ago. It took several days and nights, but I was finally able to purify him. He was actually one of the strongest yokai I've defeated. I remember our battle fondly." Hitomiko said with a frightening happy tone as she went back to eating her meal. Looking at her meal I noticed it had the exact same contents of mine.

Looking at my bento I just stared as I did my hands began to tremble, causing my chopsticks to fall. _Okay… Wow… Um, So not everything is the same here. Dead people are alive, not only that they are alive… but they are in the wrong era! Inuyasha doesn't have ears and has a powerful aura that screams, full yokai. The lovers I know are enemies. This can't be the world I know… I must be in a different world, but… but how?! I understand going back in time, that is nothing new. But going back in time in a different world?! I need to get home and move far away from the family shrine! But before I do… I need to make sure Daichi and China are safe._

"Chiwa are you okay?" Tsukiyomi sweetly asked. "Chiwa?" She repeated once more.

I faked a smile and nodded "Yes, I'm fine. I just haven't seen food this good in a long time and can't decide what to eat."

"Oh. Well you should enjoy it." Tsukiyomi said before going back to her own meal.

My shaking hand reached for a cup picking one up I noticed its strong revolting aroma, _Saki._ Reaching for another I noticed it was clear without and smell, _Water._ Reaching for the last one I noticed it was red bringing it slowly to my lips took a tiny testing sip, _cherry juice. Tsukiyomi was right I need to eat, eat and build up my strength. Because I have no idea what is going to happen next._ My eyes scanned the contents, grilled melon, a variety of rice balls, vegetable fried rice, seasoned chicken with sauce, dumplings.

 _Dumplings!_ I quickly shoved all five in my mouth, one after another after another. Then a few pieces of melon and a rice ball. I quickly picked up all the chicken dipping it in the side sauce, before eating it. _Though I am freaking out, it's true what I had said earlier. I haven't had food this good in a while. Oh green beans! Grilled rice balls!_ Zucchini and Onions! Bean sprouts! Veggie Kinpira! It didn't take me long to make those disappear. After that I decided I had enough and put my chopsticks back on the tiny piece of wood. Almost instantly I was brought two desserts. A small plate with three different colored mochi stacked very nicely and three sticks of dango. I soon devoured both. With that I felt tired.

Looking around I noticed everyone else seemed to have eaten their fill and as well. They all looked very drowsy with blissful expression, though their pride tried to hide it… I could tell. They all felt the exact same way I do. A loud clap caused a loud echo throughout the entire room and everyone's attention jerk to the western wall. A woman whose face I could not see, but whose voice I knew loudly and proudly exclaimed "The second test is over!"

 _Wait that was a test?! We just ate food? How is that a test? Why can't I see her… my vision… it's blurry. My limbs feel heavy and my head is feeling cloudy. What is this?_

A loud thump soon followed her announcement. Jerking my head to the left I was able to see a figure fall much like a tree in the forest. _Who is that? She's not moving..._

"Sister Kikyo?!" A girl loudly screamed before she too fell. One by one the blurry figures before me fell just as the first two had. I slowly glanced from one side of the room to the other _Blurry lump after lump wearing red and white. Am I drunk? No… I had juice. So… what is-_

Midoriko quickly jumped to her feet "You poisoned us?!"

I jumped to my feet as well and yelled loudly pointing to the figure who was enshrouded by a dark cloth "I knew that food was tooo good?!" The feeling in my feet disappeared and I began to fall _Uh oh…_ I managed to fall right on top of Midoriko who was screaming rather angrily " _I know you're screaming but I can't hear you." My eyes drew heavy and I was greeted overtaken by darkness._

 _I stood inside the darkness looking around I began to feel scared. A bright light appeared above my head looking up I saw the moon_. It's light consuming me bringing me out of the cold suffocating darkness. I heard a voice that was not my own, but seemed to come from me anyway " _I must find a way back! I made a promise!"_ The light blinded me for a moment before dissolving and showing a image of my mother and father. My mother had beautiful long hair and was hugging a man that looked just like my mother. They were smiling and jumping up and down as they cheered loudly! In my mother's hand was a positive pregnancy test.

" _Perfect!" A different voice screamed. This voice was low and dark, something about it made my skin crawl. Another voice that sounded familiar quickly followed in protest"No! Never! Don't! No!"_

 _The voice that came from me quickly screamed "No!" A small blue light left my body and raced towards the sweet image as a red light did the same. Just like that the image before me shattered and the darkness surrounded me once more before it quickly grew even brighter than the sun, as if someone had flipped a switch._

" _Kagome," a man and woman's voice warmly whispered._

 _AN: So we are still just at the beginning of our story I plan to have a lot more coming. Stay tuned and I know this may have been a more boring chapter but It's at least a little interesting right?_


	10. You

My eyelids fluttered open as I left the darkness behind and entered the world of light. Relief washed over my entire being. _At this point I don't care where I am, I'm just thankful to be alive._ Looking around I saw that I wasn't in a room like the testing rooms. I was lying on a futon with a wooden divider on each side of me and infront of me. _As I sat up to look around I became suddenly aware that I was completely naked beneath the thin sheet that covered me._ Pulling the sheet to cover my chest I began to look around the closet size, makeshift room. _As grateful as I am to be alive, Where am I?_

"Hello?" I said aloud testing if I was truly alone or not.

As soon as the word left my lips the divider in front of me disappeared and revealed a tall slender. I couldn't believe my eyes, her skin was almost as pale as the beautiful ivory kimono she wore. Her white silk hair was cut into a shoulder length bob and divided into a half. Half up kept in place by a purple rose and half down. Her glossy black eyes were the coldest I have ever seen. Much colder than any winter or the afterlife, _Kanna?A grown up Kanna! She's cute!_

She reached out her arm and grabbed something above my head, I had not seen. It was a scroll fastened to the wall by a purple thread. Slowly she unrolled it and scanned its contents. "Where am I know?! Have I been poisoned? Drugged?" I waited for her to acknowledge me which she did not do. "I have a right to know! You know manna I'm getting tired of falling asleep and waking up in new places!" Realized what I had just said, _If_ _I didn't know better I would say that I'm probably narcoleptic. But since everyone fell asleep I guess I'm not. That would be quite the disadvantage in this era. Running from bandits and boom you fall asleep. Fighting a yokai and boom your asleep. Working in the fields and you are suddenly asleep. That you practically be a death sentence. Oh could you imagine you are fighting a yokai and you fall asleep. How shocked and confused they would be. They would probably wonder if you had suddenly died. Hey! Kanna hasn't even answered me_! Focusing on the situation I watched her tie the scroll and place it inside her sleeve.

Focusing her full attention back on me starring. She began slowly looking me up and down with those cold almost dead eyes. I felt my skin nearly crawl off my bone as she stared. "Your name is Chiwa Miyazawa."

"Yes. What is going on?" I stated rather annoyed with her already.

"Your age." She said without any emotion on her face or in her voice as she completely ignored my question, again.

I forced a friendly smile as I glared at "Oh yes. Um.. could you tell me where I am? Or why?" I asked with more attitude then I had intended.

"Your age," She repeated quite firmly.

"Twenty two." I timidly answered

"I see. Is your virtue still intact?" Kanna said quite plainly.

"Yes, my virtue is intact." I stated in a mocking tone as I gritted my teeth.

"Any blemishes on your body besides the scar on your left rib cage, the birthmark in the valley of your chest?"

My eyes bulged out of my head as my jaw dropped in surprise, pulling the sheet closer I screamed "YOU LOOKED AT ME?! NAKED!"

"Yes-"

"You pervert!"

"Yes or no, Chiwa. Answer the question."

Staring at her for a second I huffed and turned away refusing to look at her in the eye. After a few seconds of shared silence I firmly stated "I refuse to answer anymore of your questions, until you answer mine. You peeping tom."

"That is not how things are performed here. I can not tell you much, but you need not worry I am not only a female, I am also a very well known healer and midwife. I am no stranger to the male or female body and I have seen it all before. Unless you wish for me to look you over again, please answer my question. Or else I am obligated to recheck you more thoroughly and since you are awake, I'm sure you will not enjoy the experience based on the fact you seem very upset over something you can not even recall."

"No, I have no other blemishes." I stated quite bitterly as I continued to stare at the wall.

"Then please follow me, if you are not comfortable you may keep the sheet around you."

"Follow you where?" I asked quite frustrated.

"You shall see and I am sure you will not protest once we have arrived." Kanna said with a rare curved smile. Standing up I quickly and carefully wrapped the sheet around me, making sure not a inch of skin showed. I watched Kana pull back the divider and step into a makeshift hallway. The room was actually quite huge, but it was full of dividers making up many of individual rooms like the one I had just left. We followed the makeshift hallway until it ended with a door. Passing through the door we found ourselves in white hallway decorated with paintings of beautiful landscapes. We came to the third door and entered a large and very wide room. The floor was made up of beautiful greystone room and the dark wood paneled walls were heavy with large windows looking into a colorful garden. In the center of the room was a large white river stone in ground hot spring. I noticed Kanna and I were not alone, inside the room were three women who look the exact same as Kanna.

 _Who are those women? They look just like Kanna! Could they be quadruplets. Oh god four Kannas. I don't think Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and I could have handled four Kannas._ The three Kannas moved in sync they smiled at the same time, bowed at the same time, rose at the same time and even spoke at the same time.

"Hello." The tro chimed.

"Who are they?" I asked pulling the sheet tighter around my form as I waited for Kanna to answer. She simply turned around and left. I turned to the three girls and gave them a rather awkward smile back, "Hello. I'm Ch-"

"Chiwa Miyazawa, Yes, we know." The again said in a monotone chorus.

 _I really don't like this. They speak only in monotone and in sync. In addition to that there are those weird smiles they keep giving me._ Smiling back I waited for them to speak, my patience was only rewarded with awkward silence. Looking around only one thought came to mind but I hoped that I was wrong. A tickle in my throat caused me to cough since i broke the silence i decided to destroy it and ask, "So-Um… why am I doing here?"

"We are here to bathe you." They stated rather plainly.

"Oh I see… wait! what?!" I screamed.

"We are here to bathe you." They stated again.

"Woe! Woe! Woe! Just hold the phone! I can do that myself. I do not need any help!"

"We insist you accept our assistance."

"I have been responsible for self bathing for eighteen years. I will be fine on my own." I tried to reassure them. The three were no convinced and began to walk towards me. _They look like processed puppets,creepy._ With each step the took towards me I took another back. I mentally began to panic as I wondered how long this strange dance could continue between us. Just then the door slid open stealing everyone's attention. Emerging from the door was Kikyo and the teen whose name still, eluded me. I smiled and began to sapped walk in their direction _I'm saved! I'm not alone! I'm-_ I heard the three Kannas behind me repeat their introduction for the two newcomers. Kikyo and the other girl instantly dropped their sheets.I quickly skidded to a stop and covered my eyes "Kikyo!" _Why are women here not shy?! This era they hold a woman's body valuable just revealing that quickly? I'm surprised! Though I probably shouldn't be Kikyo has always been cocky and confident. She's just like Inuyasha. Bossy, bad tempered,a liar, emotionally immature, indecisive, cocky, rude, looks down on others, no sympathy and so much more._

"Chiwa was it? If you do not wish to extend this situation I suggest you undress and complete this test." She coldly stated as she walked past me. The sound of water splashing told me it was as safe as it was ever going to be to open my eyes. I turned back towards the inground hot spring and saw Kikyo and the other girl in the water. One Kanna was washing Kikyo's skin with a beautiful rag while the other was washing the nameless girl's hair. _The last Kanna I guess is for me?_

"What makes you think that this is a test?" I asked with a tone that I had often used with Inuyasha when I was angry.

"Everything we have been through has been a test. The paper test and the meal were both tests. This must also be a test, meaning we can not leave until we have completed it." Kikyo stated with that tone snooty tone I hated so much. I couldn't help but roll my eyes _She always has to be smarter than me, even here. How irritating._ I quickly made my way to the edge of the water and dipped my toe in, nearly purring as I did. _So warm. Ah… It's been a while since I've actually had a bath like this._ I kept the sheet around me as I descended into the warm water and then threw it on the greystone floor. The Kanna that had been waiting for my corporation bowed and also got in. She grabbed a cone and busied herself by slowly combing my wet mane.

I smiled at the girl combing my hair and asked in a shy voice "Um, so what is your name?"

"Kanna. I am a simple clone of Kanna."

"A clone?"

"Yes, it is one of my many abilities as a mirror enchantress."

"I see." I said before drifting my attention to Kikyo "So who is that priestess with you?"

"My younger sister, Keade."

"Keade?!"

The young girl who was now having her hair inspected in come turned to me "Yes?" In the process she ripped the wooden come from her Kanna's hands. "Oh sorry," Keade sweetly chimed.

I smiled and felt happiness fill my soul "You are very beautiful."

She blushed and turned away "Sister Kikyo is far more beautiful than I."

Shaking my head I quickly stated "No. I think you are more beautiful, in body and soul." I smiled as Keade covered her face and shook her head. I nearly laughed when I saw Kikyo rolling her eyes, _Is Kikyo jealous? About time, she really needs to learn to be more humble._ I looked at my Kanna who was now scrubbing my feet with a firm stone "Keade do you have any admirers?"

"Of course not, everyone knows a priestess does not love another that way. A priestess shall only love mankind and protect it from evil and expect nothing in return, no husband, no children."

"Kikyo is the village priestess right? So why not live as a normal woman and find love."

I watched as Kikyo turned a concerned gaze to her younger sister. _She wants an answer?_ We silently waited as Kaede starred at the water, seeming to heavily ponder the question she has been asked. Shrugging her shoulders and smiling it seemed that not even she knew the answer "I'm not sure. Maybe I felt it was expected."

"Keade, If you do not want to continue this lonely life… I understand. Father and Mother never desired for you to experience such loneliness. The loneliness does not bother myself, I prefer it. However I see how you look at the other young women in the village. They find love and start families, are you sure that you do not desire that life more?"

 _Wow. I know Kikyo loved Keade, but I've never seen her act thing nice before. Even when she was brought back to life and met Keade fifty years later… she wasn't nice. She just ripped the quiver and bow from her and then pushed her aside. Very rude. Maybe this Kikyo is nicer or maybe I never knew the true Kikyo._

"I will consider your words, Sister." Keade said with a smile.

"Keade, please come with me." Said one Kanna with a towel and open hand. I watched as Keade wrapped the towel around her body, before taking Kanna's hand. _I can't believe how curvy she is. Her chest is bigger than mine, her hips give her that desired shape and her rear was more plump than mine. She has a body that I've seen in many american magazines. A body most would quote quote kill for. I'm so slender and awkward…_ I waved goodbye to Keade who shily waved back to me. I looked over at Kikyo and smiled awkwardly. _I have no idea what I should say. I have never talked to Kikyo about anything other than Inuyasha._

"Kikyo if you would please follow me?" Her Kanna said with a smile and a towel, just as Keade's had. Kikyo quickly accepted the hand and left just as Keade had not long before.

I felt a bit relieved now that I was alone. I suddenly became aware that I wasn't completely alone when my Kanna began to wash beneath my arms. Looking away in the opposite direction I searched my braine for a topic to speak about so the stiff atmosphere would dissolve. "So...Um...Kanna a-are you not going to use soap or scented oils?"

"No. It was specificly requested for you to be clean, but keep your natural scent."

 _Natural scent. Geez way to make this situation more awkward by saying something that odd. Call me weirded out._ Turning my head as she cleans the underside of my other arm I continued nervously speaking "Okay so what is after this?"

As she rinsed me off and left the hotspring she spoke "You ask many more questions than the previous two. You Chiwa are a very interesting indeed. Now if you would please come with me Chiwa."

Taking the towel and wrapping it around myself I began to wring out my hair, doing my best to get every last drop out. I watched as she opened the door, the smile on my face quickly melted into a frown. _Really more hallways. This place is like a maze, it's irritating. All you need in this era is a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. All of which can be fit into a single room. In my era you need one bedroom preferably for each child or couple, a living room, a kitchen, maybe a dining room and one or maybe two bathrooms. This! This is far to excessive! Royals… Bunch of spoiled snob!_

"This way Chiwa," she said as she opened a door to a realm of rainbows. The entire room was full of beautifuls fabrics. Some were yukatas, some were kimonos and some oddly enough were hanfus. Fabric after fabric caught my eyes, I went from one to another, _I must look like a busy honey bee._ I stopped and reached out touching one that was basically hidden amongst the others. As soon as my fingertips touched the material a image flashed in my mind, _whose smile was that? I don't know… But I know I haven't seen that smile in a very very long time. Oh you know it's gonna kill me until I remember._ A loud knock echoed on the door I went to answer it but Kanna had beat me to it.

Standing in the door was one of the other Kanna's "It's time, get dressed."

The Kanna at the door walked over to my Kanna I turned watching the emotionless duo. One held the fabric I had been enchanted by and while the other held a hair brush. It all happened so fast that I wasn't even fully aware what had happened. All I knew was that I was now standing alone in wide white room, full of windows that overlooked a beautiful and peaceful valley. Looking around the room I couldn't help but notice how plain it was. A glistening white walls and a stainfree white floor. A large mirror hung on one wall, walking over to it I hardly recognize myself. My face was covered in powder that perfectly matched my skin, my cheeks were given pink powder. My dark brown eyes popped from the sunset colored eyeshadow I wore. My lashes appeared much longer than I thought they could be and rose red stain covered my lips. My ebony hair was pulled into a tight high bun leaving my bangs and sideburns. Decorating my hair were many shiny gold combs and pins. I wore a sleek and beautiful hanfu that was mostly white with pink trim. A darker shade of pink covered my chest leaving a small valley of white between my chest. It appeared much like a vest, I looked down at my long sleeves that hid my hands. My gaze drifted further south and noticing the thin light pink fabric waterfalling over my long white underskirt, it appeared much like a train. Drifting from my neck was a gold chain with a very small but beautiful blue jewel. It was a shiny marble that reminded me a lot of the jewel I had once had been in charge of protecting. _I am glad those days and that jewel are long behind me. But I feel incomplete without this._ Turning my attention back to the scene outside I smiled as I watched the sea of green grass blow calmly in the wind. A tall stone wall separates the field from the rest of the world, pacing along the length of the wall were several strong guards.

"It's you." A familiar voice that I could not name bellowed.

Summoning all my courage I turned around, my previous relaxed stance stiffened. My eyes widened as they met his. Brown clashing with gold. My heart leapt into my throat making it impossible for me to breathe or speak. _Those eyes that have haunted me my entire life. That hair which has always enchanted me._ Knowing had had to say something I spoke m y voice came out weaker than I had intended "It's you," I repeated.

An: Whose still with me? Who do you think it is. Soon everyone will find out the crazy and impossible truth that has forever eluded kagome. Her true nature, her true destiny, her true mate.


	11. Kagome

Slowly he crossed the wide white tile floor. His snow white hair swaying playfully with each graceful step he took. Shoulders squared and head held high showed his secured confidence. His intense golden gaze was focused solely upon me. The purple jagged stripes on his cheeks curved upward as did his charming smile. I stared back at him much like a deer caught in headlights, completely terrified. The only thought in my head, _Run!_ Looking at the door I ran as fast I could. I skidded to a stop as he appeared right in front of me. Taking a step backwards i ended up on the floor almost instantly. With a smirk on his face he towered over me and offered me his hand. Unsure whether or not I should trust, i just went for the kick. My surprise attack was quickly stopped by a hand around my ankle. _So much for a surprise,_ I thought. He continued to hold me by my ankle as he picked me up "Feisty as ever I see."

 _You see just how first i can be._ I noticed my previous target was not far. Pulling back my arm for a punch he quickly seized my fist with his own. I pulled his wrist to my mouth and sank my teeth deep within his flesh. Expecting him to let me go i was surprised when he didn't. Looking up I saw him glaring down at me. His eyes looked as if they were saying _Really._ I quickly used my free foot in attempt to kick him in his face. He quickly dodged it. Becoming desperate I began to thrash as if i were possessed. Successfully earning my freedom i found myself once again on the floor, but not for long. Scrambling to my feet and picking up my skirt I ran as my fingers nearly kissed the door i found my hand received something else. A fist around it spinning me around to face him he hurried my face in his chest. I pushed with all my might against him but my attempts did not make any difference, I am no match for the strong arms pushing against my back. A sharp pain in the flesh between my neck and shoulder caused me to scream in pain. My pain was soon replaced by overwhelming heat. _Is my flesh melting off?! What is he doing._ I felt his arms relax as he did the heat disappeared completely. The air felt as if winter was pouring into my neck. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He stared down at me his lips curves into a crimson smile. _Is that blood? My blood?_

"I refuse to lose you, again... Mate." He said his voice low and somewhat calming.

 _Mate?_ Pushing against him again I screamed "Let me go!" To my surprise he did just that. My tears stopped as I brought one hand to my neck trying to put pressure on it. The other I held out in defense "Give me one reason why I should not purifty you!"

"Your powers will not affect me," He said with absolute confidence. "If you would please you then you may try."

Narrowing my eyes in anger I began to summon all my power into my right palm. A familiar warmth and blue hue began to build in my hand. Taking a deep breathe I I focused and released, but nothing happened. I watched as my power shot through the air and vanished, like it had evaporated. I turned my attention back at him "What do you mean mate?!"

"Can not believe you actually attempted to purify me? Be thankful that I am understanding yokai and will forgive you. If you were not my mate your head would be rolling across the floor as speak. I am sure you have many questions and though I have the answers, now is not the best time. For now I shall leave you in the care of your hand maidens. They will inform you of what I deem appropriate and what I expect from you."

I fell to my knees in shock, so many thoughts raced through my mind. So many that I wasn't able to focus on any of them. I sat there on my knees like a frozen doll, mute and stiff. I stared at the floor in front of me as time passed the floor seemed to disappear. The image I saw was of my high school graduation. Wearing the navy blue uniform which I loved, surrounded by my friends and family. I felt a tug on my hand, looking at that hand which had grabbed my own I followed it to the arm and then to a face. The woman was one I had not seen before, somehow that brought me comfort. The woman wore a plain white yukata just like all the other mortal women in the palace. Her salt and pepper hair told just how many years she had been on this earth and her wrinkles show the struggles she had to endure. I was dragged to my feet and like a rag doll I was dragged to my room. I was in a daze and did not take full notice of where I was taken. I know I was taken up numerous stairs and taken through numerous halls until she stopped front of a door. Looking around I noticed the hall I was in was not as beautiful as the other halls I had been in. In fact it looked like normal hallway that would be in a nice house or mansion. Light brown walls with darker wooden trim in the halls were many pictures of mountain scenes and nature. The lady with me opened the door and led me inside. Inside the walls were a pale yellow and the oak floor a dark brown. _Looks like a sunflower._ I also noticed a large beautiful bed with cranes themed blanket and one small pillow. Beside a bed there was a small desk with a hand held mirror and vase of dead flowers. The woman sat me down at the desk and cleared her throat "My lady I have been ordered my lord Touga to inform you about your place and what he expects from you. My lady you hold the second highest ranking title in this palace as the mate of Lord Touga, you have received the formal title as Lady and official title as Lady of the West. You are expected to obey the lord and possibly birth him an heir."

"An heir?" I asked in a quiet, but shocked voice.

"Yes, my lady. He has two hires, lord Sesshomaru and lord inuyasha. However it has been some time since lord Touga been with a woman. I do not see him trying anything tonight out of respect, but I can not guarantee that for long. He may want another heir." She said with a hopeful smile.

"There is no need for an heir if he has two already! Lords have concubines can't he just leave me alone." I said bitterly as I crossed my arms trying to make my point very clear.

"My lady, the lord has never had a single concubine. Only his late wife who smothered both of his sons. If he wishes to enjoy your company you can not refuse. He is the lord, and a very patient and kind one… however if I were you I would not test him. He is still the infamous lord of the west and always gets what he desires."

"Good thing, that I'm not you." I said confidently as I stood. _I'll play along for now, but we shall not touch me again. When or if I see an opportunity to bolt I will without hesitation. Time to try and exercise my authority._ "Maid, what is your name?"

"Mei." She quickly replied.

"I wish to change some things about this room that are not to my liking." I stated as I stood and walked to the bed. I stared up at the painting of a woman wrapped in many layers of silk, her long ebony hair nearly touching her feet. "I do not like this painting and wish it be removed as soon as possible. Store not elsewhere or discard it, I don't care. Just remove not from my sight!"

The woman gave me a deep bow and went into the hall leaving me alone. Not even two minutes later she had two tall guards carry out the painting. _Wow. That was quick. Well maybe if I'm difficult they will tire of me and let me go._ Pointing to the walls "please see to changing the wall from yellow to lavender with white trim. I would like a pink silk runner on the desk a standing mirror so I can see myself completely, four pillows instead of one and a pink and white floral pattern bedspread, a jewelry box and make up box."

"My lady while we make the necessary changes will you please follow me?" She asked sweetly despite her obvious irritation. She entered the hallway and entered a room three doors away. She pushed aside the door revealing a room with a small circle platform, a three very large dressers, a long table and a two kimono stands hugged the left wall. Against the right wall was a very large mirror and sandal rack. I walked inside and just light a flash of lightning it hit me "Bring me my children at once!"

"The young lords are not available right now the-"

"They are not the my children! Bring me China and Daichi! Now!"

"But my lady-"

"That's right I'm your lady, if you wish to keep that tongue you bring my children here now! Or let me speak to my mate!" I glared down at her with the most threatening glare I could as I felt my body heat up. My mind was envisioning me beating her until I got my way. I watched as the woman trembled as she bowed.

"Right away my lady." She said nearly stuttering as she ran out of the room.

 _That felt good. Just because I'm a prisoner for now does not me I will act like a meek obstinate sheep. I will keep them same. I will honor my dear friends last wish, I will keep their children safe and raise them as my own. When the maid comes back I will order her to find a wet nurse for China, and they will sleep in my room._

"My lady I see you appear to be in deep thought, but would you mind if I took some measurements?"

Looking across the room I saw the young woman who spoke. She was petite with light brown hair was put in twin pigtails high on her head, almost like bunny ears. She had beautiful grey eyes and her skin was a light tan. She wore something far different from the other servants I had seen. She wore a long tight fitting dress that was floor length, underneath she wore long light blue pants with silver floral designs and black slippers with silver designs on the tips of where her toes were hidden. _That dress is not Japanese, just like how mine is not. Who is she?_ With a nod I began to seek answers "So you are a tailor?"

"Yes, my lady, I am." She said as she began to measure my bust, waist and then my hips.

"What is your name?"

"Usaio."

"Usaio, When my children arrive please make them something as well."

"Yes, my lady. What design are you interested in hanfu, yukata or kimono?"

"I suppose hanfu, I enjoy that I am able to move more freely than I could in a restrictive yukata or kimono. My daughter is only a few days old and my son in four."

"I never would have guessed that you had just had a child, you look great-"

"Thank you, I didn't. Inuyasha killed their parents who were both dear friends of mine and I vowed to raise their now orphaned children as my own."

"My lady does the lord know of this?"

"I do now," firmly stated a voice that was quickly becoming familiar to me.

Turning I noticed my maid held Daichi's hand and in the other she cradled China. Ignoring everyone in the room besides Daichi I ran towards him. He quickly yanked his hand free of the maid and ran into my arms "KAGOME!"

I picked him up and spun around happily with him close to my heart "I'm so relieved you are okay, Daichi. Did you take care of China?"

He gave me a big tearful smile and nodded "Yes." I smiled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of my dress. I sat him down and walked over to the maid with open arms to accept China. She looked at the lord as if she were asking him if it was alright.

"Now! Please." I stated loudly but did so without yelling. I was quickly rewarded with her in my arms. Looking down at her I smiled "Hi China," she cooed up at me causing me to smile more. Looking up at the lord my smile dropped as my kind gaze turned sharp and threatening just like a thirsty dagger. "Why have you come?"

"I was told your virtue has remained intact. And yet I also heard that you ordered your maid here to bring your children. Now I have a question why did that child call you Kagome and not Chiwa?"

"My virtue is none of your business and though these are my adopted children, they are still my children. If I truly am your mate, then these are now your children aswell, correct?"

"Since it was my son who caused these children to end up in your care, and my son who brought the three of you here. I will allow you to keep and raise these children. They will receive proper education and treatment, but shall not hold any formal titles. In exchange for me allowing you to keep them I ask that you tell me your true name."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," I said before turning quick on my heel "China will need a wet nurse and a cradle in my room."

"I shall take my leave then, Kagome. But I expect you to join me in the dining hall tonight, for we have much to discuss. Understood, mate." He stated even though it should have been a question. I nearly rolled my eyes as I realized who Sesshomaru took after.

"Understood, my lord."

"You need not address me so formally, you may call me Touga." I did not watch him leave but heard the door shut and again repeated my demand "See to obtaining a wet nurse and cradled." I turned around and stared at the now bowing maid "What is your name?"

She stared up at me quite surprised "My name is Hana."

"You may go Hana." I said as nicely as I could. I watched as she smiled and bowed, before leaving. I sat down on the circle platform, Daich quickly followed my example. Looking at the tailor I spoke "So we decided on an hanfu for myself, what would be best for Daichi?"

Usaio smiled and walked over to Daichi "Well I could do a normal haori and pants, like the lords here wear… Or I can do without the pocketed sleeves and just do tight fitting sleeves, or I could even-"

I looked at Daichi with a wide smile "Tell her what you want." I looked up at me with wide eyes seeming confused "She will make you brand new clothes, just tell her what color and if you want sleeves like the man who came with you here or if you want sleeves without the long part."

I watched as he stared up at Usaio "I like blue. I don't like those long parts on the sleeves. But I like your long shirt. Can I have a long shirt and pants?" She looked over at me and I nodded. In no time Daichi was comfortable with her and was just talking a hundred miles a minute as she took his measurements and began making what he requested.

"Kagome is my new mother, and I really like her, but I miss my other mother. I miss father too. Kagome that man says you are his woman so does that me that yokai is my father?"

"For now, I suppose it does."

"For now?" Usaio said in disbelief.

"Yes." I started hoping she would not question me further.

"Wow! I have a yokai father! China you and I have a yokai father! That's cool, but kind of scary. He won't eat us right?"

I smiled and shook my head "If he tried, I would easily kill him." I quickly turned to see the shock and worry in the tailor's eyes "I'm just joking," faked a giggle and went back to working. I smiled and whispered under my breath "I wouldn't be easy." I stared down at China who wrapped her tiny fist around my finger. _I will do everything in my power to protect you._ After Daichi's clothes were finished it was my turn, turning to Daichi I handed him China. He smiled down at her sleeping form and rocked her gently.

"They are very sweet," Usaio chimed as she held up two fabrics. I nodded and pointed to the pink one with light pink blossoms on it. "Is there a reason you do like the lord, my lady?"

Ignoring her question I asked one of my own "Tell me about the late, lady of the west."

I could tell that something in the air between us changed. She continued working on the pattern for a few seconds before speaking "She passed, quite suddenly it caused every great long lasting sorrow. I think the lord even now feels responsible. But you did not hear that from me."

"Of course not, but how did she die?"

"I am afraid I and everyone within the palace has been forbidden about speaking about the specific event. Forgive me my lady." She became very quiet and slow with her movements. I sighed noticing how fearful she was becoming "I don't wish to anger you but my words are bound."

I smiled retreated to my leaping thoughts, _I'm not sure why but it bothers me not knowing how she died. Did he kill her? I've tested my luck enough for today, mouthing off and demanding Daichi and China. So I'll play nice for a while._ "I see, that is okay. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Kagome?" I smiled down at Daichi and wondered how I hadn't noticed him get up. He looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"Yes, Daichi?" I asked with a sweet motherly tone. _I'm not sure if I should ask him to call me mother or not? I don't want him to forget his Michiyo or Tochi. But something tells me that he and China would be safer if everyone though they were mine. If people think they are mine they won't mess or harm them hopefully._ "Daichi you can call me mother, mom, or mommy, if you want." _I hope I'm doing the right thing, please don't be mad Michiyo, Toshi._

He stared up at me quite confused as his little eyes looked at the ceiling for answers. Before finally deciding to ask "Mommy? Mom? What is that?"

I began chewing on my lip almost instantly regretting my request. Taking a deep breath I began to explain "Where I come from it's another way to say mother, just shorter." I held my breath as I watched him process the information I just gave him. _I know I'm not his mother but if he refuses I am going to feel a little hurt. But I would understand, If anything I can say he is going through a rebellious phase and is calling me my name instead of mother._

"Okay, M-Mommy?"

A rush of relief washed over me as I smiled "Daichi, what did you want to ask?" I nearly laughed when I saw him basically jump as he remembered his question. He held up China and I bent down to take her and she began to cry. _Did I wake her? Why is she crying? Maybe she needs a change._ Holding China up I sniffed her bottom and then cradled her in my arms again. _Must be hungry. I hope they fed her since we have been here. If not Touga is going to get the worst tongue lashing in history! I promise you that!_ "Usaio Could you see if the maid found a wet nurse?"

Usaio stared at me a little shock at first before quickly running out of the room and into the hallway. I quickly began to swing her from side to side as I began to hum. Daichi ran to the mirror and began to play with his reflection. I watched as he made silly faces and then turned my attention back to the baby who I had calmed by giving her my finger. Her tiny hand made a fist around my finger and just stared up at me. _Where is that damn maid? I need a wet nurse!_ Deciding that I didn't need unreliable servants and that I could do it myself I shifted her to one arm."Daichi, come with me." He stopped his playing and ran over to me quickly accepting my open hand. I opened the door and stormed out, looking down the hall I saw several doors and frowned. I saw the one of the far left open and out came my maid and another woman. The woman was very pale with and dark brown hair in a red bow.

The maid bowed and gestured to the beauty bowing next her "My lady I would like to apologize about how long it took, but this is the wet nurse who previously nursed your-"

I looked waved my hand to dismiss her excuse "You are forgive." I turned to the wet nursed and couldn't think of where I knew her from. _I'm sure I know this woman. But I can not be sure without a name._ "Wet nurse, your name?"

She raised from her bow stretching to her full height as her eyes flashed open revealing a set of bright blue eyes "Sara Asano, my lady."

 _Sara Asano?_

AN: I hope you guys are still there. Another chapter is expected within the next week.


	12. First Date?

I sat there quietly not because i had nothing to say, there was a lot to discuss. The atmosphere just felt awkward, so much so i doubt even a sword would pierce it. I nearly laughed when I began to associate this awkward feeling in my throat and stressful pit in my chest to how I felt on every first date i had ever been on. _Which in a way I guess you could call this our first date. Though it was not planned out of a mutual romantic interest._ I stared down at the meal before me, _This is a beautiful meal. It tastes really great, too._ All of a sudden I became extremely aware of my chewing and quickly remembered I was suppose to chew thirty two times before swallowing. _Twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three...'m not sure where I heard, that but I'm sure it was from a reliable source. It's just mush now? How does anyone make it to thirty two._ After swallowing the bite I looked up and noticed Lord Touga just staring at me. _Okay, weird… Stop staring! Geez, aren't yokai children taught not to stare? It's rude that has to be universal right?_ I huffed putting down my chop sticks and pulled back my shoulders sitting up as properly as I knew how, "Is there something wrong?" _Hopefully he says no and that the end of it. I'm not really sure what information I should trust him with. Probably none, I don't know him. I don't know anyone here! They may have familiar faces but that's just a trick of the eyes, they are not the people I know._

"No, my lady. Tell me about your family."

 _Wow, that was bland and to the point. Well what should I tell him? Inuyasha always knew when I was lying he said I had a very easy physical tell that always gave me away. I won't lie, but I won't give more away than I need to._ "You can just call me Kagome, I'm still not used to the title of lady. I have a mother, a younger brother and a grandfather, however none of them reside in this world."

He stared at me void of any emotion, he just appeared very thoughtful. Once he fully processed the information he spoke in a gentle voice that I hadn't hear from him before. "I see. May I ask what happened to your family if it is not too painful?"

"You may ask lord Touga. However it is a sore subject for me and I'm not yet ready to speak about it yet." I said, hoping the answer I gave was acceptable. I watched as he again took this information. He brought a piece of duck to his lips and chewed it slowly. Once he swallowed it he did this a few more times and I copied him, believing our dinner conversation had ended as quickly as it had begun.

"I've heard from you hand maid that you have become quite accustomed to life here. You have altered your room and are comfortable with your status enough to order servants without worry. You also openly threatened my life when you feared I would harm _your_ children."

I went from aggressively chewing too slowly chewing trying my best to think of an excuse. Taking a sip of the lavender tea I sat down my cup and cleared my throat "Are you upset?" I did not wait for him to answer as I lowered my head and my eyes "Please do not punish Daichi or China, if you are upset you may punish me however you wish. I will not complain or cry."

"I am not as heartless as you seem to think I am, Kagome. I would not dare punish such young children for a mistake that they did not commit, and that was solely committed by their mother."

"What punishment can I expect?"

"You will receive no punishment. You were simply protecting and reassuring your children, I would expect nothing less from my mate. I am glad to see your skills as a mother are more than adequate despite you only recently taking on the role."

I smiled and raised my head "Thank you, Lord Touga." _His speech sounds a little too formal, it's a bit strange and a little annoying. Like just speak normally please, but I suppose this is his normal way of speaking. What should we talk about now?_ Deciding he had had asked enough questions, I decided it was my turn to get answers, "Why did you bite me?"

"I was weighing the option of biting you and marking you as my mate. However once you bit me I made the decision to bite you. When I did our mating was officially complete, since you had taken my blood within your body and I yours. Normally this is done during physical mating."

"Physical mating?"

"It is the same practice you mortals are expected to complete on your wedding night."

"Oh sex."

"Sex?" He said quite slowly testing the new unheard word on his tongue."

"I mean concimating?"

"Izayoi told me she knew of the practice through the story, the Eel and the cave."

"Yes, consummating. Izayoi?" _Wasn't that the name of Inuyasha's mother? I wonder if she is still his mother in this universe? She couldn't be, afterall he is a full yokai._ "Was Izayoi the previous lady of the west?"

"You have a very keen intellect, yes she was."

"If you do not mind me asking how did she pass?"

"Very bravely."

"I see. Was she a yokai?"

"She was not."

"A mortal gave birth to a full yokai."

"Yes, both of my sons were mothered by Izayoi."

I sat quietly trying to process this alarming information. _That is impossible… a child is half of what the father is and half of what the mother is. I took many science classes through my time in school, in highschool I even took advanced classes. I'm very sure that I'm correct. Wait that question on the test. Anyone I don't want to give him an heir, ever. Wonder how I can stall, until Daichi, China and I can safely escape?_ Hearing a slurp I put down my cup and _How long have I been drinking me tea? I didn't even realise I had picked it up._ As my cup made contact with the table it made a noticeable clink that basically echoed through silent room. "Lord Touga um, I don't really know what mating involves but is there a celebration ceremony?"

"Celebration ceremony?" He repeated as he stared off into space thoughtfully.

 _It almost sounds as if he asking himself. Did he not understand my question? I didn't think it was hard to understand, maybe he is as dense as Inuyasha is. This could be a perfect example of father like son, well I guess for me it would be more like son like father. Afterall I met Inuyasha first so I am comparing Touga to him. Why do I do this? Why do I carry on conversations in my head, god… Living in this era for this long must have made me very lonely, if not insane._ Yes, a celebration ceremony. Like a marriage ceremony."

He took a mushroom and chewed it thoroughly and I could tell with each bite he was thinking, debating. Once swallowing it and taking a sip of his tea to clear his throat, his attention was back on me "Yokai do not have such ceremonies. Do you desire one."

"Yes, of course. I don't know one girl who doesn't. To have a long flowing white gown, beautiful decorations and centerpieces, bridesmaids, vows, our first dance. But you may find my traditions odd."

"The village you were found in was not far from my palace. Are your customs greatly different from other local wedding traditions?"

"Not greatly different, there are some similarities." _The only difference is time, I'm used to modern weddings. But the concept is the same._ "Would it not interest you to participate in such a mortal celebration of love, union and life? You have many mortals residing within your lands do you not? This may make you appear more understanding or accepting of their customs. It would be great for your image."

"I am pleased that my mate has such useful insight and a brave tongue, though the words you use are sometimes a bit odd."

"You are referring to my slang?"

"Slang, I am not familiar with this word. Explain."

"It means I use different phrases or words in a familiar or informal manner when describing something. You however use formal speech since I'm sure that is how you were raised. For example when you are courting someone and see them as a possible mating or marriage candidate what term or title would you give such a person?"

"I have heard many use the term intended to describe such a relationship." He stated as he filled his mouth with another bite of beef.

"While I use two different words. If a man courts a girl she accepts his advances she is his girlfriend, while he would be called her boyfriend. If a man formally asks for a girls hand in marriage and she or her parents accept then the two are both considered the word fiance." I said _hoping I had described it as well as I knew how and more importantly well enough for him to understand. The two of us enjoyed our long conversation late into the night. We spoke a lot about the wedding and decided that we would not only have one but uphold all of my traditions. Including the one of a virgin bride. When we both agreed to it I surprised my enthusiasm and the urge to leap for joy. However I was pretty sure he was not hiding the same feelings as I, I'm sure he was hiding his impatience or maybe even his frustration. Two long hours passed quickly just like our conversation._

I watched as Touga stood up from the table "As much as I have enjoyed our time together, I must now ask you to go to your room. The moon has risen to its highest point as I believe you will need your sleep. You have one week to plan for the ceremony."

I nearly screamed in disbelief "Only one week?"

"Correct," He plainly stated.

"Can I have a little more time?"

"No, be grateful I am allowing this much time. Ordinarly I would not even consider wasting such time on such an unneeded event." He said in a low and somewhat threatening tone.

I bit my notoriously spiteful tongue and stood, then quickly bowed "I am not grateful and I am honored that you are indulging my childish fantasy. I truly means the world to me, Thank you." Standing up I met his golden gaze which burned into my soul. My blush was quickly replaced with irritation as I turned and headed towards the door. _Staring at me like that I feel like he was undressing me or something. I'm not sure what he was doing or what he was thinking when he was looking at me, but I know I did not like it._ Walking towards the door my mind went blank _I don't remember how I got here._ Letting out a heavy sigh turned around a put on a fake smile "I don't remember the way back to my room."

 _I honestly thought Touga would send a guard to escort me back or a servant, much to my surprise it was actually him who walked me back. Unlike our dinner we spent the walk in complete silence, I honestly can't tell if it was awkward or not. To me it was a little because I was not happy with my new and extremely short deadline. I had originally hoped for a month or maybe even six. But a week?! That is way too short to plan a wedding… let alone plan an escape for me and my children. But I would have to make it work._ I threw an unsure side glance as I felt the overwhelming urge to speak "Touga. Not sure if it's my business or not but I can't tell by looking… How old are you and your sons?"

"My age can be your concern of yours, however knowing my age will not change anything. As for the age of my sons I do not see how that is your concern, but I will still answer. I am two thousand one hundred and ten years old. Sesshomaru is One hundred and eighty six years old and Inuyasha is a hundred and eighty years old."

 _He is rude! Is he in a bad mood or something? Or does he just not know how to speak would think he could be polite just for the sake of having a pleasant conversation. How did he get his last Lady of the West to fall for him? If it's by keeping her prisoner like me then that is not love that is stockholm syndrome. Well that's assuming she even loved him. Everyone knows you do not have to be in love just because you are married or have children. I just need to get him into a false sense of security then maybe I'll have more freedom and an easier time escaping, just ignore his rudeness._ Forcing a fake smile I said the first thing that popped in my head "I'm only twenty two, you have yourself a young bride. But I'm a little worried …"

I stared up at him unsure if I should finish the rest of what I was saying or just leave it off as I had. I watched him as he just continued to walk as if I hadn't even said anything at all. I sighed and decided that was it end of conversation I would just have to suffer this uncomfortable silence.

"What worries you, mate?" I could not tell if his voice held genuine concern or not, it seemed as if there was no emotion. _It's like he is asking because he feels obligated to, and not because he wants too._ When I didn't immediately answer I saw his bright golden eye drift solely in my direction, "I never ask twice, Kagome."

"Would you not have preferred a yokai bride? She would surely be more beneficial to you and your lands."

"Why are you troubled by this?"

"So you did?"

"No, I did not say that. I asked why you would be upset by this."

Honestly I didn't really have an answer and I wasn't extremely bothered by it. But for some reason it did irritate me a little. _Maybe it's because it still doesn't make sense why he'd chose me. Why couldn't I just live my life out in peace in my tiny village?_

"In what way would a yokai be more suited to be my mate than you." He stated rather than asked.

 _So much like his two idiotic sons,_ I thought to myself. "Well you said you wanted an heir and I cannot give you a child that is full yokai, because I am mortal."

"We shall see."

 _We shall see? What does he mean we shall see? What we wish on a star? Make a spell? Pray really hard? And poof we have a yokai! Miracles like that don't happen. This is not disney, this won't end like pinocchio where our child wishes hard enough and becomes a yokai. I would know I've studied genetics and biology in junior high, high school and a few college courses for fun. But I know science!_ "He would not be a suitable heir to rule."

"A yokai female would easily be able to give you a suitable heir."

"I have no intention of having an heir other than Sesshomaru to succeed me when the time comes."

"Then why do you want another?"

"I do not have any intention in having an heir nor a desire to have one."

 _Oh My God! He's driving me crazy! Absolutely mad! I'm going to strangle him. I feel like a secret agent trying to retrieve intel from a stubborn criminal, through torture. But I feel like the only one being tortured is myself. Is he just dense? I know Inuyasha is dense… Could it be he gets it from his father? Now that I think about it Sesshomaru can be dense at times too, especially when it comes to emotions, relationships or inuyasha. Maybe it's just men. I hope Daichi doesn't become like this when he becomes a man._

"Kagome, you will begin lessons tomorrow after the morning meal."

"Lessons?"

"I will not tolerate a my mate to being uneducated."

 _Uneducated?! My education is much more advanced than his! I know math that surpases any that exists within this time. I know calculus! Trigonometry! College algebra! I know english fluently! A language I guarantee he has never even heard of! I know history from ancient greeks, romans, and egyptians up until the twenty first century. I'm basically able to tell the future. I understand science that he never knew even existed. Why is the sky blue? I know why! I know biology! Genetics! Psychology! Geography! Accounting! Economics! I can write and read! With all my formal education which surpasses his by miles, I know we can never have a yokai child! And I also know that this whole point is mute! I will never allow him to touch me in any way that would create life._

"I have enjoyed our conversations, Kagome. However silence is very becoming of any young beautiful woman. This include you, Kagome. Good night it is here that I leave you." He brushed my bangs from my face and leaned in close. Softly pressing his lips on my forehead and then smiled before turning back down the hall and disappearing around it's corner.

 _Did he just tell me to shut up and that i'm beautiful. So rudely command me to shut the hell up, but then tell me that i'm pretty?! Like that stupid word, pretty! That a kind word liek that will make me forget what you first said?! Then he had the nerve to sweetly comb back my bangs and kiss me on the forehead?! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! That stupid arrogant jerk! That pampered slime ball! Oh he is an absolute ass! I thought Inuyasha was bad! I thought Sesshomaru was bad! He is the worst amongst all those flea bitten bastards!_

 _AN: So I tried to make this a little serious and mostly funny how did I do?!_


	13. Day One

_Day One, Lessons~_

A loud cry caused me to jolt straight up off my bed, slumber still clouding my vision. I tried clearing my vision by opening my eyes as wide as I could. I stiffly turned my head side to side looking for the source of the familiar cry. Daichi let out a loud yawn "You look like a corpse." I jerked my head towards him "Daichi, don't be rude. Where is China." I watched Daichi walk over to where China was sleeping on a firm cushion.

"You have messy hair like an Onryo. You look pale and you have crusty stuff by your eyes and mouth."

I quickly wiped away the crusty stuff he mentioned and held out my arms for China. Instantly I could tell the reason she was crying. Her crying turned into screaming and instantly I heard a knock at the door, "Come in." I turned to the door and saw Sara standing there with her head hung low in a relaxed bow. Knowing why she was here I handed her China and watched as she laid her down and began to clean her up and replace her cloth diaper. I turned to Daichi and went to our closet to pick out the nice new outfit Usaio made for him the day before. I let out a mag incident yawn and grabbed his haori and pants "Daichi?" I said with a tempting tone that quickly snap him out of his sleepiness. I smiled as I saw his eyes light up and he began jumping up and down. He quickly snatched them from my hands, _normally I would scold him. But when I saw the genuine excitement I knew he wasn't trying to be rude or spiteful. This is probably like christmas to him._ I watched as he stripped of his night clothing extremely quick, my mind immediately thought his speed was so quick he was like a exotic dancer wearing a velcro costume. Scanning the numerous drawers, hangers and shelves I smiled as I picked out colors I've learned to accept and knew looked good on me. Shaking away my sleepy thoughts that frightened even me I grabbed a simple white yi, a rose red Qun. After opening a drawer I discovered a red obi covered in white roses. Tying around the middle in the obi as added decoration was a shining silver sash.

"Done!" Daichi loudly chimed.

Turning around I am not only surprised, but also completely proud, as I looked at my handsome boy. I smiled up at me and grabbed ran over to my closet "Can I pick something for your hair?!"

 _How could I refuse? Those big round puppy dog eyes._ I smiled wide and moved aside "Pick away, Daichi."

Untying my sash and the tiny ties on the inside of my yukata, it fell into a pool around my feet. I glanced over at Daichi who covered both his eyes with one arm and in the other held out a twin pick hair pin with a partially blooming rose with a tiny white pearl in its center, a silver thread attached to the flower held a tiny blue butterfly at it's tip. "Great choice, just let me get dressed real quick." Looking over at Sara I noticed she was feeding China who suckled peacefully, a part of me felt guilty I couldn't do that for her. _I may not be her birth mother, but_ I'm still her mother. _If we lived in my original era I would be able to just use formula and make her a bottle._ First I stepped into my skirt slowly sliding it on. The soft red silk tickled my skin, putting my arms through the sleeves and wrapping it tightly around my slender form I quickly secured it with it's inner ties and the red obi. I wrapped the tiny decorative sash around my obi "Okay, Daichi you can open your eyes." _I had learned a long time ago not to be shy in front of other women and I was never shy when bathing with Shippo. But it's different with Daichi, for one my body isn't hidden by murky or cloudy water._ I took the hair pin from Daichi's tiny fingers and searched around for a comb.

As if knowing my struggle I saw Sara standing in front of me with a comb "Mind if?" I quickly scanned for where China was if not in Sara's arms. She was laying on my futon as she just winged happily as she stared at the ceiling. Sitting on my knees with my back to Sara I grabbed my hair around my shoulders and threw it on my back. Daichi ran and sat on my futon next to his drooling sister. I felt my hair being divided into sections and not long after I felt the teeth of a tortoise shell comb run through my hair. I sat there quite content it had been a while since I had someone comb my hair like this. _The last person who combed my hair like this was Sango. I never really missed Inuyasha I was quite happy to live without his moody and unpredictable temper. However I always missed everyone else. I missed Shippo's happy and positive energy, he was always trying to cheer me up. Sango was always like the sister I never had, but always wanted. She was the only one to every comb my hair, bath with me and actually listen to my problems with Inuyasha and actually try to give him helpful advice. Miroku was like the hopeless romantic and perverted man I always feared Souta could become. After All Souta the ladies man he is got a girlfriend in third grade! I've never even had a boyfriend. Kirara was Kirara, I don't think much else needs to be said on her behalf. Even to this day I still miss them. Maybe I shouldn't have left… Maybe I should have tried to work things out…_

"Done," Sara said proudly.

Standing up I went over to the small hand held mirror and raised it analyzing every angle. Sara had managed to put my hair up in a beautifully perfect puffy bun secured by a single hair pin. "Its perfect thank you Sara," I said with a somber tone, _I miss Sango._

"My lady are you feeling well?"

"Yes, of course. Now-" A loud percent knock caused me to stop. "Sara coul-," she was immediately at the door opening it. Standing in the doorway was an old man, his skin was heavy wrinkles and sunspots. He was nearly bald, the little hair he had was thin white. His once blue eyes are now more of a deep grey. Be wore and all white uniform like all the other mortals, except he had a blue obi and loose jacket with a long wooden cane. "Lady Kagome, I presume?"

Before I could even answer he led himself in "I will be your educator, Miroku Kusato, you may address me strictly as Kusato. I am here to educate nothing more nothing less."

 _Miroku?! He's old! And extremely rude and unfriendly._ "Understood," I said with as calmly as I could. _Don't yell! Don't laugh!_ I told myself. I watched as Daichi hid behind Sara. Turning around I smiled Sara could you follow me with my children.

"Children in the library my lady. No. No. No, children are loud and disruptive," he stated not only loudly, but rudely as well. He closed his eyes and began to nod repeatedly " Very good, my lady I knew you could not be a simpleton even though you are a mere mortal."

Trying my best to ignore his rude tone, I forced a smile "Just because I understand does not mean I will obey. I am YOUR Lady, I obey no one and that includes you Miroku. My children will accompany us to my lesson and they will not so destructive that it will deter my focus. I have always studied best in loud or stressful situations, since I have grown accustomed to them."

"Well you are no true lady of mine until you wed and bed the lord, you mere mortal." He fiercely started with a huge huff."

"Also what do you mean saying by mere mortal? Are you not a mortal yourself?" I spat back!

"Are you blind?! Of course I'm no mortal! I'm a Yokai! A Hiyoribo to be exact," He stated with enough pride to choke even the likes of Inuyasha.

 _He's a Hiyoribo?! Am I blind_? _The real question is, is he blind? He is not yokai by any means, but he is truly entertaining. Well whatever… Lets just get this over with. I refuse to obey, but I can comply._ A few more sentences were exchanged, all of which I can not remember. The next thing I knew, I was sitting quietly at a low table in the middle of a wide but lifelessly library. Staring down at my table I was surprised to see there was nothing. _No papers, No ink, No brush, how will I ever take notes? Guess I'm not._ I looked up from my empty table and up at my so called teacher. He paced shakenly back and forth, somehow making it about five feet before spinning around and pacing the other way. I watched him repeat this time and time again and then he paused and walked up to my desk, tossing down a white handkerchief with a sakura blossom. I Picked up the silk and glanced at it before looking up at my teacher again.

"Lady Kagome, tell me you thoughts about what I just gave me." I looked down analyzing the silk square in my hand. I stared down at my

"Your clan's symbol is a cherry blossom, traditionally white. The cherry blossom signifies natural beauty, strength, and simplistic style also display the humble nature we invoke. The Lords of the Tashio clan have always held pride but not such an amount that would cause unnecessary enemies or troublesome situations."

Looking over my shoulder I saw Sara keeping China and Daichi happy and quiet. Daichi was sitting quite content with an ink brush and stack of papers. He stuck his tongue out as he had a fist around the brush. _He has so much passion, I wonder if he'll become and artist? I hope he makes me something. Where would I put it though? I don't have a fridge, well no one in this world has a fridge. No picture frames either… Well can't be too hard to make, just some wood and glass. If he were a painter he would make a good living if he became good at it._ A loud slam caused me to jolt, seeing Miroku in front of me his decorative cane on my desk. "Lady Kagome! Focus! This is information you must know as Lady of the west, the fifth lady if I'm being exact."

"I was."

"No you were daydreaming. If you were paying attention what topic was I educating you on?"

"The symbol of the Ta-"

"Wrong just as I expected. I was educating you on history of Inu no Tashios. I'll do my best to summarize what I have already said so your tiny mortal brain can keep up."

"How dar-"

"Do not interrupt or I will tell the Lord about your lack of respect and obedience."

I bit the sit of my cheek and balled my hands inside my sleeves. My knuckles were no doubt white by the pressure I was squeezing them I to fists.

"Lord Touga is the fourth Inu No Taisho while you are the fifth Lady of the West. The Inu No Taisho was Kazumuren, his sister Sayuki became not only his mate but also the first Lady of the West. Very little is known about their rise to power or their peaceful millennial reign. This is due to the fact that literature was not yet established in Nipon. Their first born son Mutsuki became the second Inu No Taisho with the second lady of the West, his third sister Shina as his mate. It is said after eight centuries of their reign mortals first became curious of Nipon and began settling on the surrounding islands. Lady Shina gave birth to a daughter named Chizuki who other than Lord Touga was the only Tashio member to ever love a mortal. The growing number of mortals within the lands caused them to create their own hierarchy similar to ours. A mortal clan settled within the West taking land that was not theirs and disrespecting the Inu No Taisho. Lady Chizuki was said to have snuck out as a child one night and had been safely returned by a mortal boy. Many years later the two met on the battlefield and where Chizuki took the life of the man she loved. She later became the mate of her third cousin, Lord Inushio, the third Inu No Taisho. They had one son and that is Lord Touga, his lover and fourth Lady of the West was Izayoi, the two of them had Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha. Now you are to be his wife and mate, the fifth Lady of the West."

"Your lands stretch from the here to here. The number of mortals within your lands are …., the average amount of yokai is nearly double that.

"FOCUS!" Miroku screamed as he clapped as loud as he could. I nearly jumped out of my skin before pointing a glare towards my so called teacher. Miroku quickly began pacing back and forth in front of me "Lady Kagome as I was saying you are to be the Lady of the West, Mate of Inu no Taisho, mother to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, Daichi and China, Future mother to any future children you and Lord Touga may receive."

I raised my hand and expected to be called upon, but ended up holding my hand in the air until I was unable too any longer. I listened bitterly as he ignored me and continued to speak "You will be responsible for handling affairs strictly within the palace walls, Lord Tashio will be responsible for handling affairs typically outside the palace walls and within them if you should require help. You will stay safe within the palace walls, iIt has always been that way and probably always will."

"So I am a prisoner!" I firmly stated as I continued to glare.

He stopped dead in his tracks wiping around, his focus completely on me. He shook his head and smiled, "No. You are a Lady."

"I will be no true Lady of the West. I am a prisoner chained to this palace. A prisoner whose sole duty will only be to produce children," I stated with firmness. I glared him down silently daring him to say another lie to make me believe something else.

"I believe this has been a very productive start. I expect to see you here this time tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me I have other matters that demand my attention," he stated in the most snobbish way possible. With his cane in hand he hobbled away as a series of taps followed. Each tap felt as if it were physically hitting a nerve of mine. I was torn between jumping up and causing a scene or grinding my teeth and acting like the " _Lady,"_ I supposedly am.

"Mother!"

I notice Daichi standing to my right, with Sara standing directly behind him with a wiggly China in her arms. He held up a painting of what I could not tell, but the smile he wore told me of his pride. I smiled back and held up the still dripping painting "Oh my this is quite wonderful. What inspired you?"

His face lit up and then dulled a bit "Inspired?"

My smile faded for a second as I tried to find the best words to define inspiration in a way he would understand, "What made you want to paint this." He grabbed the painting and looked at it and then looked at me "You, mother, father, my sisters and everyone back at the village." I

"Wow that many people?" I smiled in surprise as I tried to cover up my heart ache, _I had hoped he'd forget… but who am I kidding. How could someone ever forget what that?_

"Yeah, it's our village!" He stated with an happy energetic voice as he began to go on and on about how each dot represents someone and whom. I began to zone out and couldn't help but feel only sadness, sympathy, pity and anger. The only happiness I knew since coming to this time was always followed by a negative emotion, like bitter or anger, now however it was solely followed by anger and sadness. _Everyone in that village did not question me as Leaders had when I first arrived. They were kind and instantly accepting. I was given a home and people to look after me, in time they gave me a purpose and a job. I made a few friends and was even entertaining the thought of maybe one day starting a family. I was still very indesieve about it and hadn't told anyone about it. But now that I'm being forced into it, I do not want it. I no longer entertain the thought of a family. Being forced to called the murders' of my village my "Sons."_

"Mother?" Daichi asked.

His sweet voice of embodied innocent quickly reminding me of his presence. I gave a big smile and nodded "Wow! It is wonderfully done. I hope you will continue to paint, I can't wait to see your next one!" _I don't ever want him to lose this kind heart of his or this innocent nature._ "Do you want to paint another one? I'll paint with you."

"My lady you mustn't trouble yourself with such a messy and unkempt display."

"He is my children so it's no trouble at all," I stated with a smile.

The rest of our day was pretty peaceful. We went to the dining room and ate our midday meal. Then changed our clothing to plain clothing and painted for a few hours by a large window. We made quite a mess wasting many scraps of paper, two bottles of ink and even got our clothing dirty. We called a maid and began cleaning up ourselves which nearly gave the maid a heart attack and told us we need not bother with it. After that we played within the halls and had a quite dinner.

"Where is Touga?" I asked a servant standing not far from our dining table.

"The lord is attending a meeting and will be absent for an additional day," the servant said.

Understanding we ate our dinner in silence and went to bed.


	14. Respect

AN: Anyways thank you guys for sticking with me up until now. I know I shouldn't make excuses, but with two jobs, earning my bussiness degree, recently having two flat tires and chasing out my third bat in my house, I've also been learning to be a housewife and gardener. So i've been less than focused. Not sure if this is my best work… but something is always better than nothing. Not to mention I'm trying my best to gain healthy weight, if any of you guys have any great tips.

I watched nervously as Daichi hesitantly followed the two yokai he might have to called brothers. One of whom slaughtered his family in front of him. With a heavy heart I watched in silence, _We must escape,_ I thought. I watched nervously as I watched Inuyasha grab a wooden practice sword. He turned around eyeing Daichi up and down, as he did my nervousness only grew. He then stretched out his hand with the sword. Daichi stared at the fancy stick, before daring to glance up and meet Inuyasha's gaze.

Daichi's had a look of complete uncertainty and confusion, "Nice stick?" He stated in a nervous voice.

Not even a second later I jumped as if I had just been stabbed with a thousand needles. Inuyasha's loud yell was like a match to my wick of nerves nearly causing my heart to explode, "It's not a random stick! You mortal swine! It's a sword!"

"Oh."

"Inuyasha! BE NICE!" I screamed loudly from the sidelines after I finally found the courage.

"Shut up and let me teach!" He quickly spat back, before turning his sole attention to Daichi, once again. Though I continued to scream and nag him, he heard none of it. I watched as he threw the practice sword to Daichi. Daichi panicked and stepped back before raising his hands to protect himself as he let out a whimper. This only seemed to anger Inuyasha. His eyes grew wide and heated as his face reddened matching the color I was used to seeing 'My,' Inuyasha wear. He grinded his teeth his fangs pressing against his bottom lip as his nostrils flared violently. His tone was just as cruel and sharp as a real sword "It's not gonna bite! Now pick up. The damn stick!"

Daichi began to relax as he walked up to the item Inuyasha was talking about and towering over it. His face was full of disbelief as was his voice "I thought you said it was a sword."

I watched as Inuyasha raised a shaking fist, "Do not test me." His words were strained tight like a drum.

"Because you always fail," Sesshomaru quickly stated.

Inuyasha whipped around just as quickly and screamed, "I'll make you eat those words!" Daichi scrambled to the ground scooping it into his tiny arms, unsure of what else to do.

"I can't believe I promised to make a man out of you!"

I sat there half expecting a for a disney cover song or parody to follow shortly, but nothing. I began to wonder how this seen would play out if it were in a disney film. I couldn't imagine Inuyasha and Sesshomaru breaking out in full song, and possibly dancing. Or possibly a random singing animal or objects. _Ariel had fish, Cinderella had mice, Belle hand furniture, and Inuyasha would have what? What if Tetsegia began singing? That would sure be something._ I smiled and nearly laughed at the idea.

"This is how ya strike." Inuyasha screamed as he threw the blade over his head and to an imaginary object in front of him.

Sesshomaru took a step towards his younger brother "Inuyasha do not teach him to bring further dishonor by using such a poor method."

An appalled Inuyasha wiped his head around and defensively screamed "That's my personal method!" I nearly laughed this was turning into a full on drama, just like the one's on television. _Oh how I miss those. They were so what was the word everyone was saying when I was taken from that world? Ex…? Extreme? No. Extra. Extra!_ Sesshomaru turned his head quickly and silently dismissing it.

"Correct poor method for a weak opponent," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Is not!" Inuyasha fiercely stated.

"Its laughable," Sesshomaru stated a bit amused.

Inuyasha spat back, "I'm not weak either."

"I do not laugh, but I could watching you wield the tenseiga." Sesshomaru said with a sweetly entertaining tone. I almost couldn't believe it, _Sesshomaru is actually using emotion when he is taunting them._

"I'll beat in that pretty face of yours!" Inuyasha declared.

Sesshomaru turned his back in doing so shifting his hair, which was a like a slap in the face to Inuyasha. His tone the same as before, monotone yet a tiny hint of amusement or playfulness, "You may try... little brother." Inuyasha fumed silently behind his back. However I knew Inuyasha was not the quiet type. _Not here! Not in my world, probably no where. He is always an annoying loud mouth! But I think I honestly feel more comfortable that way._

"Don't mind if I do!" Inuyasha declared as he raised his sword high above his head just like before. Sesshomaru quickly sidestepped dodging his brother's sloppy surprise attack with ease. This only angered the already insulted and inferated Inuyasha. He jumped up real high and brought down his sword just above his brother's head. Sesshomaru quickly withdrew his sword and blocked Inuyasha's attack.

"This attempt shall end in the same as the last two thousand," Sesshomaru cooly stated as he pushed Tensegia against Tetsegia. Sesshomaru being not only older but also stronger was able to easily cause Inuyasha to lose his balance and fall backwards. Inuyasha fell on his bottom with his sword not far from his fingers on the dusty stone courtyard. Sesshomaru quickly brought Tensegia to Inuyasha's throat "In your failure, alone," he taunted.

Inuyasha grabbed the blade and grunted through his clenched teeth "I'll kill ya!" In the processing cutting his hand and loudly screamed "Blades of blood!" Sesshomaru removed his sword from the clear cut victory and brought it up defensively cutting Inuyasha's attacks in half.

My attention was tugged from the fight by tiny fingers wrapped around my hand "Are they gonna a kill each other?" I quickly picked up Daichi and held him in my arms I could see the worry in his eyes "No, Daichi I doubt that."

He shook his head and I could hear the worry in his voice now "But Inuyasha said he'd kill Sesshomaru!" I smiled and shook my head _I've heard that so many times. I've not only lost count but confidence in his threat as well. It's more like his catch phrase than anything else._

I rubbed his back gently as I tried to reassure him again "Do not worry. Inuyasha can't kill Sesshomaru!"

"Yes! I could you wench! How can-" I protested as loud as he could before having it cut short for some reason.

Turning around I couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru had held him up by his throat against the wall. Setting down Daichi I began marching angrily towards the man that I used to crush on and now might have to call son. Taking a deep breath when I got close to him I yelled back just as loudly as he had"Wench?! I your mother! You will treat me with respect! You got that you dog!"

"You are NOT MY MOTHER!"

"At the very least I AM YOUR STEP MOTHER!"

"Not worth my respect! Your ugly and stupid!" He spat back!

A smile tugged the corner of my lips as I wiped his spit from my cheek. I looked up at him "Sesshomaru do you consider me your mother?" I hear his famous 'Hn,' and smiled more "Thank you. Now please do not let Inuyasha go, not until I tell you." Filling my lungs completely with air, my body and mind both buzzed. I brought up my hand and slapped it across Inuyasha's face as hard as I could. Anger and adrenaline had numbed my hand. The red mark told me though I got him good. Then grabbed with no mercy the strand of hair that hung over his right shoulder and yanked hard "I DEMAND RESPECT! YOU STUPID LITTLE PUP! NOW YOU WILL APOLOGIZE OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Feh! Your the stupid one."

"Wow how many brain cells did it take to come up with that?"

"Brain cells?"

"Don't worry I'm sure you don't have any."

"ONLY IDIOTS DON'T MAKE SENSE! IDIOT!"

"So you won't apologize?"

"Never!"

"Okayyy," I said with a smile.

"Then as your mother I will teach you the manners you so lack. Can't have an arrogant prince destroying the reputation your father worked hard to build for not only his nation, clan and family, but for himself as well. Sesshomaru may I borrow your other sword?" Sesshomaru did just as I asked, just as quickly as I asked. With his sword in my hand I took his lock of hair I had previously grabbed and cut it you his chin, "Behave or else I'll do worse, I swear. Now apologize."

"FUCK OFF!"

"CUT IT ALL OFF?"

"NO! YOU STUPID BIT-"

"THEN APOLOGIZE!"

"NEVER!"

I ate my roasted duck in complete peace. It's flavor nearly perfect though it was a little oily. I glanced down at Daichi who sat beside me slurping his tiny bowl of soup. I smiled "Daichi." He set down the bowl and wiped his mouth with his sleeve "Sorry, mother. Across from me sat a just as quiet and peaceful Sesshomaru as I.

"What happened today?" I turned to my left and smiled down at my soon to be husband "Just teaching my son a little respect, isn't that right Inuyasha?"

Everyone's eyes drifted to the seat beside Sesshomaru, where a young man who appeared very similar to Inuyasha sat. Though he appeared different as well. His hair ended about two inches from his scalp, none of it the same length. A bruise on his cheek and his fine white clothes now had the words "Arrogant and Stupid!" Painted in bright red all over the once beautiful material. Settled perfectly around his neck was a purple beaded necklace "Yes, mother."


End file.
